Le jour des héros
by Loecho
Summary: "Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités" ... et beaucoup sont prêt à les prendre mais quelles sont elles vraiment ? Dans un monde où chaque pouvoir est contrôlé, où les Super-héros, rebelles, existent vraiment, qui sont les vrais héros ? Ace lui, aimerait surtout savoir pourquoi ce frère qu'il croyait mort est de retour et ce que ça signifie pour lui ...
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour tout le monde ^^ ! Je poste ça là, voir si ça fait quelque chose._ Cette fiction est un peu particulière pour moi, j'aimerais l'améliorer, la changer, au fur et à mesure. Ne considérez donc aucun chapitre comme étant la version finale et surtout, dites moi tout ce que vous pensez, style, orthographe (je me relis mal moi même), narration etc ...C'est une histoire mouvante quoi !**

* * *

 _"Combien d'hommes avez-vous vu mourir Séverus ?_

 _-Récemment, tous ceux que je n'ai pas pu sauver."_

Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort _,_ J.K. Rowling

* * *

L'homme avait l'expression de celui qui se sait perdu mais qui veut maintenir sa fierté. Il se tenait droit dans une posture bravache qui n'avait rien de pratique. Le jeune brun sentait son manque d'équilibre. Mais peu importe, il était bien meilleur. Il aurait même pu le laisser partir, le laisser aller trembler chez lui, loin des regards. Mais il ne quittait jamais un combat sans le finir, même gagné d'avance. Il s'avança donc vers le vaurien en face de lui, plia le coude et lui assena un violent coup latéral à la mâchoire, puis un deuxième, avant de l'acculer grâce à des attaques continues au visage, au tibia, aux jambes, le regardant chanceler, attendant de le voir s'écrouler avant de s'arrêter.

* * *

Il aurait du emporter un livre ou au moins un rubik's cube. Il aurait du, Marco le lui avait conseillé. Il était toujours bon d'écouter Marco. Certes, il avait le choix. Le _Psychologies_ avec en vedette le paranormal, _Pomme d'Api_ numéro spécial vacances ou un _Elle_ datant de 2006 ? Il garda ses mains dans ses poches et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en plastique vert. En face de lui une vieille dame jouait avec son smartphone en appuyant prudemment sur les icônes d'un doigt, légèrement surprise quand cela marchait. De temps à autre une infirmière passait appeler un des visiteurs à moins que ce ne soit un interne. Aussi sexiste qu'un film hollywoodien mais qu'y pouvait-on ? Le jeune homme se tortilla sur sa chaise en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge aseptisée de la salle d'attente. Voilà dix minutes de trop qu'il attendait. Il pouvait sûrement s'estimer heureux, seulement cela l'énervait déjà. Et l'angoisse n'aidait pas. Mais pourquoi angoissait-il ? Au pire ...il serait déçu. Non plutôt il serait forcément déçu. Mais ce n'était pas si grave. Il n'avait pas entretenu trop d'espoir après tout. Même pas un peu. C'était juste pour vérifier. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Bien sûr que si, il avait de l'espoir, sans cela il ne serait pas là, et à plus forte raison, il n'angoisserait pas autant. Pour la vingtième fois au moins, il sortit la photocopie de sa poche, horriblement froissée. La simple copie d'une photo d'identité d'un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, le regard morose voulu par l'officiel, les cheveux difficiles à distinguer. Quand Marco était rentré dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, il y a cinq jours, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il remettrait en question l'une de ses convictions les plus profondes. Marco, l'homme fiable et sérieux sur qui l'on pouvait compter. Marco qui travaillait lui aussi comme interne à l'hôpital. Depuis que leur colocation avait commencé, c'est-à-dire il y avait un peu plus de deux ans, il avait l'habitude de raconter certaines choses sur ses patients ou ceux des autres, sans outrepasser la pudeur, et surtout, sans jamais les nommer. Ce soir là, il avait dépassé cette règle.

-J'ai entendu parler d'un malade dans la vingtaine, avait-il commencé tandis qu'ils faisaient un peu de ménage, c'est un cas assez intéressant. Il y a dix ans, il a subit une agression très violente, ou un accident je ne sais plus, et il a perdu la mémoire. Il ne se souvient plus de son enfance avant cette période.

-Comme au ciné ?

-Ouais presque. Les médecins essaient de lui trouver des sortes de ...stimulateurs de mémoire, mais tu vois vu son âge ...ça ne marche pas trop. Ni ses parents ni son frère ne lui évoquent rien.

-Pauvre mec ...ça doit être chaud pour …

-Se construire. Avancer dans la vie.

-Ouais tous ces trucs là …

-Dis moi ...je suis tombé sur son dossier et ...tu vas rire, yoy.

Il n'avait pas vraiment rit. Ou nerveusement. Il le savait, si ce n'était pas lui, il allait tomber de haut. De très haut, peu importe ce qu'il se disait. Enfin, une fois qu'il eu fini de compter trois fois les taches sur le mur d'en face, un interne se présenta à la porte de la salle d'attente.

-Monsieur Portgas ...D ?

Il se leva comme un ressort et s'avança pour serrer la main de l'homme en blouse blanche, se disant qu'il n'aurait pas du déjeuner ce matin.

-Merci d'être venu, dit le docteur en l'entraînant dans le couloir jusqu'à un petit bureau lumineux.

Une fois qu'il furent entrés il ferma la porte puis alla se mettre derrière la table tapant sur son clavier.

-Asseyez vous je vous prie. C'est une chance que nous vous ayons ...trouvé.

Ace s'assit.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider vous savez …

L'homme en blanc imprima une fois puis darda son regard sur son interlocuteur.

-Qu'est ce que vous savez exactement Monsieur Portgas ?

-Et bien ...vous avez un patient qui s'appelle Sabo, il a perdu la mémoire il y a une dizaine d'années. Or mon ... meilleur ami qui s'appelait comme ça a disparu à la même période et tout semble indiquer qu'il s'agirait de la même personne n'est ce pas ?

S'attendant à cette question il l'avait répété dans sa tête inlassablement sur le trajet et dans la salle d'attente et il récitait mécaniquement.

-Tout à fait. D'après les informations que nous avons sur lui et vous il est presque sûr qu'il soit la personne que vous avez côtoyé. Et voyez vous Monsieur Portgas ...nous avons cruellement besoin de ...comment dire ...témoins, pour la mémoire de Sabo …

-De gens ...qui pourront lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant ?

-En quelque sorte. Nous espérons aussi que voir un visage connu lui fera remonter des choses …

L'homme se frotta les yeux.

-Quand ses parents l'ont retrouvé nous pensions que cela pourrait l'aider mais …

-Il est chez ses parents ?! l'interrompit Ace.

Il vit un sourcil se hausser chez le médecin.

-Oui ...vous ne le saviez pas ?

-A vrai dire je ne sais presque rien …, avoua le brun.

Il est vrai que Marco avait pu mentionner cette information mais ...

-Mh ...et bien je vais vous faire un rapide topo.

Il croisa ses doigts.

-Il y a environ dix ans on nous a apporté un garçon aux urgences qui devait avoir entre neuf et douze ans. Il était gravement blessé et mes collègues l'ont soigné. Seulement ils ont vite découvert qu'outre ses blessures physiques et visibles il souffrait de graves troubles de la mémoire. Il avait subit un traumatisme crânien et cela avait entraîné une amnésie rétrograde.

-Euh … ?

-C'est un déficit du rappel d'informations acquises avant l'épisode pathologique, c'est-à-dire à un problème de mémoire à long terme. Elle survient quand l'hippocampe est endommagé. Une déficience dans cette zone du cerveau entraîne la détérioration partielle ou totale de la mémoire sémantique et de la mémoire épisodique. Contrairement à ce qu'en laisse suggérer le cinéma, elle n'est jamais totale. Cependant vu la jeunesse du patient cela couvrait une grande partie de sa vie et il semble qu'il ne se rappelle de rien après ses cinq ans environ en ce qui concerne la mémoire épisodique. Les détériorations de sa mémoire sémantique furent moins grave.

-C'est quoi les mémoire épisodique et ... euh …?

-La mémoire sémantique stocke les connaissances générales: connaissances actuelles sur le monde, définitions de concepts abstraits, etc. C'est une base de connaissances, un magasin d'information que nous possédons tous et dont une grande partie nous est accessible rapidement et sans effort. Elle constitue la mémoire des mots entre autre. La mémoire épisodique elle, désigne le processus par lequel on se souvient des événements vécus avec leur contexte.

-Donc en gros …

-Si vous voulez pour simplifier Sabo se rappelle en grande partie de ce qu'il a apprit durant cette période comme ...par exemple des formules mathématiques, des mots, de l'histoire ...mais il n'a plus ses souvenirs, il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il a fait et d'avec qui il l'a fait.

-...c'est putain de merdique.

Ce fut tout ce que Ace trouva à dire. Puis il s'excusa de son impolitesse mais le docteur secoua la tête en faisant signe qu'il comprenait.

-Je poursuis ...On a donc essayé de soigner cet enfant ...vous comprenez les souvenirs peuvent revenir parfois ...On a, entre autres, cherché des personnes susceptibles de l'avoir connu dans la période recouverte par son amnésie mais c'était très compliqué …

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand on nous l'a amené il n'avait aucun signe distinctif sur lui, aucun papier, et se remémorait à peine son prénom. Il a été placé en orphelinat.

Le brun grimaça. Légèrement.

-Des recherches ont été faites pour savoir s'il y avait eu une disparition inquiétante de mineur. Mais nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle jusqu'à ses 14 ans. Un couple est alors venu en disant que c'était leur fils.

-Comme ça ?!

-Des vérifications ont été faites. Il s'agissait bien de ses parents.

C'était à peine visible mais le médecin renifla légèrement avec désapprobation.

-Ils n'avaient pas pensé à le chercher avant …, marmonna le jeune homme.

-Malheureusement d'être à nouveau avec ses parents ...ne l'a pas aidé à retrouver la mémoire.

-...il n'a peut être pas ENVIE de se souvenir.

-Pardon ?

-Euh ...je ...le ...le Sabo que j'ai connu haïssait ses parents.

-Mh. Toujours est-il que nous n'avançons pas vraiment. Nous allons voir ce qu'il en est avec vous.

Il décrocha son téléphone.

-Faites le venir …

-A ...attendez comme ça ?! S'exclama Ace qui trouva qu'après ces longues explications c'était un peu brusque.

-Mais oui pourquoi attendre ?

La panique du brun afflua à nouveau.

-Vous ne m'avez même pas posé de question sur qui on était Sabo et moi ...je veux dire ...notre relation ...je pourrais être un psychopathe en passant ...et je lui dirais quoi ?! Et si c'est pas Sabo et si …

-Détendez vous, je vais assister cet entretien.

L'homme à la blouse blanche se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond.

-Attendez ! s'exclama-t-il encore.

Le docteur se retourna :

-Je ...je pensais qu'il était mort …, murmura avec Ace les yeux dans un supplice désespéré.

-Il n'est pas impossible qu'il le soit Monsieur Portgas, répondit son interlocuteur avant d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

En marchant dans les rues bondées Ace ne savait pas trop que penser. Il avançait comme si tout était normal et essayait de se rendre compte de la situation. Quelle capacité d'adaptation a l'être humain ! Il n'arrivait plus à sentir ce sentiment de surprise, de choc. Il mit ses mains dans les poches, regardant distraitement autour de lui. Les gens, quelques cafés, une conversation, encore une agression envers un possesseur de pouvoir ...Putain c'était bien Sabo. Il n'avait eu ni éclair ni révélation divine mais quand il était entré dans la pièce il avait su. Tout simplement. C'était peut être ses cheveux, toujours ce même blond, ou alors la couleur de ses yeux ...Mais quand il y pensait c'était plutôt une impression générale, un ensemble désignant Sabo comme étant lui même. Ça avait été très bizarre, horriblement gênant en fait. Ils s'étaient assis et Ace l'avait dévisagé comme on dévisage poliment un inconnu. Plus grand que lui -un comble!- et l'air athlétique, une énorme et laide cicatrice qui plissait son visage du coté gauche et défigurai un peu sa beauté mélancolique. L'accident ? Sûrement. Ça devait être chiant, tout le monde devait le regarder de travers sans oser lui parler, pensa-t-il vaguement sans émotion. Ce qui l'avait étonné c'est qu'il avait la même coupe que lui, plus bouclé évidemment mais c'était ...marrant. Non marrant n'était pas le mot. Tout de même ça avait été vraiment bizarre comme entretien. Ils s'étaient dit bonjour, gênés, et le docteur avait demandé à Ace s'il le reconnaissait. Oui. Alors pourraient ils se voir de temps à autre ? Faire des sorties, rappeler des souvenirs ? Pourquoi pas ...de toute façon que pouvait-il dire ? Il s'arrêta, s'assit sur un banc et regarda le ciel. Finalement il n'avait qu'un souvenir flou et très peu distinct de cette conversation. Comment était-il déjà ce Sabo là ? Et sa voix ? Comment était sa voix ?

-Il avait pas l'air concerné …, murmura le brun.

-Vous dites ? Demanda poliment une vieille dame près de lui.

-Rien ...je réfléchissais tout haut.

Il lui sourit avec politesse et elle rougit. Il se leva pour rentrer chez lui, il avait mal au cœur. Pas métaphoriquement, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

* * *

Quand le docteur Marco rentra dans son appartement ce soir là il trouva son colocataire affalé dans le canapé, le regard vide, les mains dans les poches et la pièce plongée dans le noir. Il alluma d'abord, restant très calme.

-Lève toi, exigea-t-il simplement.

Sans un mot et sans protester Ace s'exécuta et alla préparer le dîner, comme s'il s'était juste interrompu en cours d'une action.

-Tu n'étais pas de garde ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai fait exprès de rentrer plus tôt. Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien. Très bien.

-Viens ici Ace. Maintenant.

Il lui obéit à nouveau et s'assit. Cette absence de réactivité vis à vis de ses ordres n'était pas forcément rassurante pensa le blond. Il décida donc d'aller lui chercher un assiette qu'il posa devant lui. Le brun la dévisagea un instant puis finit par la repousser sur la table basse en glissant sur le canapé, soupirant à fendre l'âme.

-Mh. Ça va plus mal que je ne le pensais, raconte moi, demanda Marco en se posant également et s'étirant.

-Je sais pas quoi dire ...c'est bien lui mais ...je sais pas. Il est immense enfin ...plus grand que moi, c'est assez grand non ?

-Ça peut, yoy.

-Je ne l'ai jamais imaginé autrement qu'à dix ans ...et finalement avec un certains flou ...enfin non c'est pas ça, pas vraiment mais ...un souvenir suffisamment figé pour être imprécis, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Mh.

-Ce Sabo adulte ...ou presque, c'est un peu comme ...une aberration de la nature ...c'est pas ...normal. C'est lui. Je l'aurais reconnu du premier coup d'œil. Mais ...pas vraiment. Sur son visage il y a toute ...une vie que je ne connais pas et …

-...et dans ta mémoire toute une autre dont il ne se rappelle pas. Vous vous êtes parlés ?

-Oui et non ...un peu. Vaguement. Il avait l'air un peu gêné et même ...éteint. Putain je sais pas ce qu'il fout chez ses parents ! Ça doit être l'enfer.

-Vous allez vous revoir ?

-Bah ...c'est plus ou moins le but. J'ai son num.

Il sortit son portable et cherchant quelques secondes, mit le répertoire sous les yeux de son ami, au nom de « Sabo ». Sans photo, sans smiley ou surnom.

-Tu trouves pas qu'une personne devient sacrément réelle à partir du moment où elle est enregistrée dans ton répertoire ?

-Mh.

-Tout ça est d'un absurde.

Ace eut un petit rire désespéré.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais que je dise ?

-Tu pouvais refuser, yoy.

-Non je ne pouvais pas. Le doc nous a conseillé de faire des sorties assez régulièrement. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous pour demain après le boulot.

-Tu me raconteras.

Marco passa une main sur son épaule. Son cadet lui était reconnaissant de ne pas essayer de le réconforter par des mots inutiles.

-Mange un peu tout de même ou je vais sérieusement m'inquiéter.

-Ouais ouais.

Il attrapa l'assiette puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Tu en as parlé à Luffy ? Demanda le blond.

La question le fit se stopper et il s'exclama brusquement :

-Surtout pas ! Interdiction de lui en toucher le moindre mot !

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Le brun resta sans bouger un certain temps puis se retourna vers son colocataire, les traits emprunts d'une colère qui ne lui était pas destinée.

-En tous cas si le moindre petit con vient me demander si je suis heureux d'avoir retrouvé mon frère, je lui éclate la gueule !

Marco sourit tristement.

-Je ferais passer le message, yoy.

Après avoir mangé le brun alluma son ordinateur et discuta quelques temps sur Skype avec Luffy. Il se trouvait en ce moment dans le pays natal de Nami, une fille qu'il avait rencontré neuf mois plus tôt et pour qui il avait tout de suite eut beaucoup d'affection. Il était en train de raconter à son frère qu'elle avait des ennuis et donc qu'il resterait un peu plus longtemps, ainsi que les trois autres garçons de la bande, lorsque le portable du plus grand vibra.

-Excuse moi Lu', marmonna-t-il à la webcam.

Il regarda le message et fut surprit de voir le nom de Sabo s'afficher.

 _**Je n'ai pas noté l'adresse que vous m'avez donné pour demain**._

Quelle horreur ! Un sms avec un point.

 **Je te proposai de venir à mon boulot. Je finis à 19h. Le garage Newgate, rue Grand Line, tu connais ? C'est deux rues après la gare routière. Et tutoie moi !**

 ** _D'accord je regarde._**

Quelques instants après l'appareil vibra à nouveau.

 _**Ok je vois. A demain. Bonne nuit. Merci.**_

 **Dr. Bonne nuit**

-Bref je dois y aller Ace ! S'exclama joyeusement Luffy.

-Ouais ouais à plus.

Il éteint la conversation et laissa défiler les infos du moment sur son écran. Nouvel Iphone. Les élections dans la capitale. Un discours de Sengoku sur l'importance pour tous les « détenteurs » de se déclarer au gouvernement qui pourrait ainsi les aider. Deux illégaux arrêtés. D'un geste énervé Ace éteint tout et alla s'étaler sur son lit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bien le bonjour Gentes Dames et amis Damoiseaux ! Voici la suite dont je suis fort peu friande. J'espère cependant qu'elle vous plaira ...n'hésitez pas à me corriger, me commenter etc ...**_

 _ **Spéciale dédicace à ma très chère Dame sans qui ce chapitre aurait sûrement dormi un peu trop ...**_

* * *

 _"Il n'y a rien de plus fort qu'une faiblesse"_

Qui verra vivra, Yves Breton.

* * *

-Non je pense que demain soir ça sera bon mais vous comprenez là on ferme bientôt …

-D'accord et pas de problèmes, je fais confiance à Newgate de toute manière.

-Alors à demain, répondit Ace avec un sourire chaleureux en serrant la main de son interlocuteur.

Le client s'éloigna du garage et le brun regarda un instant ses collègues commencer à ranger.

-Ace ! Fiston ! Entendit-il.

Il vit alors le propriétaire du garage s'approcher, un homme sans âge mais à la vigueur surprenante, malgré un certain nombre d'actes médicales qu'il était obligé de subir. Mal surnommé Barbe Blanche, il était immense, imposant, presque toujours paré d'un sourire lui dévorant le visage et aussi joyeux de terrifiant.

-C'est bientôt la fermeture, tu crois pas que tu devrais te changer ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Tu sors souvent avec des amis en blouse de travail ?

-C'est pas vraiment un …

Mais le vieil homme lui lança un paquet de vêtements d'un air ennuyé.

-Fais ce que je te dis.

Il l'attrapa au vol et le lanceur ajouta :

-Tu peux utiliser ma douche dans l'arrière boutique.

-Vas-y dis tout de suite que je pue ...

-C'est en substance ce que je pensais.

-Merci …, marmonna-t-il, on voit qu'on peut compter sur la famille.

Mais il alla tout de même se doucher. Il est vrai que son job n'était pas des moins salissants. Quand il sortit ses collègues et amis sifflèrent comme à la vue d'une jolie fille et il faillit leur lancer le premier outil venu mais à l'entrée un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds le regardait d'un air perplexe, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé. Il y avait quelque chose de comique chez ce grand gaillard habillé de façon si décalée par rapport à l'endroit et l'air si perdu. Ace s'approcha, mal à l'aise et lui sourit.

-Désolé, ils sont relativement cons.

-Non ...ne t'en fais pas.

Alors c'était cette voix …

-Ils sont fatigués de la journée …, avança le brun.

-Alors ...tu travailles ici … ?

-Ouais depuis deux ans à peu près, si tu as une bagnole je suis le pro des réparations et bientôt j'aurais une équipe !

Il vit un sourire timide s'afficher sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Presque rien. Mais c'était déjà ça.

-Je vois ...c'est en effet impressionnant.

Il avait l'air sincère.

-A son niveau …, marmonna Ace en haussant les épaules.

Après tout il y avait toujours eu beaucoup plus impressionnant dans sa vie. Mais ça ...le blond ne s'en souvenait pas.

-Alors euh ...tu veux aller quelque part de particulier … ? demanda le mécanicien.

-Eh bien ...je ne sais pas vraiment. Euh …qu'avions nous l'habitude de faire quand nous étions petits … ?

-Whoua. Tu parles d'une façon vraiment louche Sabo.

-Euh …

-On construisait des cabanes et on se battait.

-Oh. Je vois. Un peu cliché non ?

Ace haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

-Pourquoi ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que font tous les petits garçons dans les séries américaines en regardant les petites filles jouer au thé ?

-J'y crois pas ! s'exclama le brun en levant les yeux au ciel, il est féministe ?!

-Pas toi … ? sourit doucement Sabo.

-A vrai dire je m'en bat les cou-

-Langage !

-...tu te prends pour qui ? Captain America ?!

-Pourquoi pas ? Il est cool non ?

-Il est pas ...incroyable.

-Wouah quel euphémisme …, rit le blond doucement.

Le jeune Portgas sentit son cœur s'écraser un peu comme s'il lui fallait ça pour se souvenir qu'il avait devant lui un fantôme amnésique. Ce rire qui avait l'audace de lui faire plaisir il ne le reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas le rire franc et chaleureux qui lui avait tant manqué. Quand il était enfant, Sabo avait un sourire qui mangeait ses joues, pas cet air timide. Il eut une brusque sensation de dégoût.

-Je préfère Iron Man, dit-il brusquement.

-Voilà qui m'aurait étonné …, répondit amusé son interlocuteur.

Cela l'énerva. De quel droit ce faux frère prenait-il ce ton ?

-Quoi ? C'est si commun ?!

-Je n'en sais rien. Peu importe. Il me semble te convenir. Le côté sarcastique mais gentil.

Pour le coup il en fut déstabilisé.

-Mais tu ne me connais pas.

-C'est vrai …

Le blond haussa les épaule et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était d'une tranquillité presque suspect dans son élégant style steampunk qui lui donnait un air de dandy égaré dans ce paysage urbain détérioré. Égaré mais pas forcément à la mauvaise place. Le soin et la rigueur qu'il mettait à sa tenue était d'une évidence touchante. Ace se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Il ne savait pas faire face à toute situation mais il gardait toujours ou la tête froide ou l'énergie pour foncer dans le tas. Mais aujourd'hui il restait bloqué. L'été ressemblait à l'automne cette année là et le regard gris-bleu de l'amnésique avait déjà commencé à se perdre dans les couleurs délavées de la façade du garage. Il eut soudain la peur brusque peur de le perdre et lança sans réfléchir :

-Et toi c'est qui ?

-Qui quoi ?

Il avait répondit si vite. Si vite pour quelqu'un perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il était habitué à en sortir rapidement.

-Ton super héros préféré …, fit Ace avec une pointe d'hésitation.

-Wonder Woman.

-Non …

-Si. Mais je suis un fan de seconde zone, je n'ai jamais lu les comics.

Ils rirent un peu, un éclat de reconnaissance mutuelle dans les yeux.

-Et dans les vrais … ? demanda le brun avec une pointe d'audace.

Après tout, s'il était désormais un minimum intégré à son « milieu d'origine », cela devait être un sujet tabou. Mais c'était aussi une façon de le tester.

-Emporio Ivankov, répondit le jeune homme le plus naturellement du monde.

Il y eut un silence long et très gênant.

-Je ne plaisante pas.

-Sérieusement ?! Mais il est ...ridi-

-Elle est la plus héroïque de tous. Celle qui mérite le plus ce titre. Peu importe son apparence.

Le brun ne savait pas s'il était content que son ancien ami ne soit pas contaminé par ses parents au point de mépriser les "illégaux" ou s'il devait s'inquiéter de toutes ses réponses. Il secoua la tête. Aucun soucis après tout. Il n'avait rien contre les femmes, les héroïnes et le monde queer. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Les opinions de Sabo adute ne lui rappelaient rien.

-Alors ...on va construire des cabanes au cas où je me remémore un talent insoupçonné pour planter des clous ?

Ace sursauta. Puis il éclata de rire.

-Tu es capable d'humour !

-Il faut bien ...

-On ne va pas construire de cabanes ...mais suis moi.

Il l'entraina en arrière de la gare routière, aux limites de la ville telle qu'on la concevait purement. Ici la broussaille envahissait les métaux rouillés. De vieux bâtiments désafectés en béton fatigué se coloraient d'oeuvres colorées et surprenantes tandis qu'une nature un peu mutante prenait possession des traces humaines. L'urbanisme avait essayé de s'insinuer un peu plus loin dans cette direction mais la terre ne l'avait pas permit. C'était le seul endroit que le jeune homme connaissait où la capitale semblait s'arrêter vraiment. Il s'amusèrent à marcher en équilibre sur les rails. L'instant était léger mais le souffle de Ace pesant. Il avait l'impression d'être écarté d'un monde qu'il avait aimé enfant, d'être sur la touche. Cela l'angoissait. Comme toujours. Mais c'était un vieux sentiment qu'il croyait avoir tué. Comme une nostalgie pesante et dououreuse. Il se retournait parfois pour regarder le blond tenter de garder l'équilibre.

-Hé tombe pas !

-Je ne tombe pas. Alors comme ça on était amis ?

-A vrai dire je croyais qu'on était bien plus que ça.

-Tu croyais ...?

-Je ne suis plus très sûr de rien.

Le jeune steamer haussa un sourcil.

-Oh je vois, c'est à cause de moi.

-Tu es bien vantard !

Sabo s'assit au milieu des rails et regarda l'horizon.

-Ne me dis pas que ça ne te perturbe pas. Parce que moi ça me perturbe.

-C'est pour ça que tu es en contemplation type cow-boy ...? demanda le brun en le rejoignant.

Puis il s'allongea, regarda les nuages légers passer dans le ciel.

-Bien sûr que ça me perturbe. C'est ...extremement bizarre. Mais j'ai du mal à réaliser. Je devrais être en train d'hurler de surprise ou ...je sais pas. Mais on est là et ça ne me semble pas si choquant.

-Est-ce que j'ai beaucoup changé ? Questionna le blond sans le regarder.

Cette question fit soupirer le mécanicien.

-Difficile à dire en aussi peu de temps ...et tu as grandi aussi alors ...ça peut ne rien vouloir dire ...

Il y eut un silence entre eux, à nouveau. Mais cette fois il était le bienvenu.

-Et toi tu as changé ?

Ace avait fermé les yeux mais les rouvrit en entendant ces mots. Il en resta perplexe, déstabilisé.

-Moi ?

Cette question était bizarre. Lui n'avait jamais perdu la mémoire, il y avait dans sa vie une forme de continuité qui lui rendait l'interrogation incongrue. Il vit du coin de l'œil que le jeune homme s'allongeait à ses côtés, passant les bras derrière sa tête. Il sourit doucement, comme un peu plus apaisé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes l'amnésique demanda :

-Il n'y a pas un TER qui passe à dix-neuf quarante et un ?

-Wouah. Quelle précision.

-J'aime bien les trains.

-Cette réponse est bien trop flippante Sabo. Il est quelle heure ?

-Dix-neuf heure trente-neuf, répondit le dénommé en sortant une montre à gousset.

Une montre à gousset. Ace faillit lui demander s'il était sérieux ou s'il se moquait de lui mais il tiqua et dit simplement :

-Dans deux minutes donc.

-Il me semble. On fait un jeu ?

Ça fit rire le brun, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

-Quel genre ?

-Le dernier sur les rails.

-Ok, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Il se releva, de même que son ancien ami. Il était vraiment plus grand que lui. C'était peut être cela, plus que le reste, qui arrivait encore à choquer Ace. Ils se regardèrent amusés, dans l'expectative. Tout allait si vite et il n'avait pas encore envie d'y réfléchir. Le ciel se colorait peu à peu d'un bleu opale délavé annonçant déjà la nuit mais les deux garçons n'y faisaient pas attention, attentifs au moindre bruit ou tremblement. Ces signes arrivèrent en même temps et le brun sentit monter en lui une fébrile tension. Pas de celles qu'il avait toujours un peu dès qu'il partait accomplir les ordres de Barbe Blanche mais plutôt une vieille appréhension délicieuse d'enfant, lorsqu'il jouait au pirate avec Luffy et que rien ne lui semblait plus vrai que les délirantes épreuves qu'il ne faisait qu'imaginer. Sabo ressentait-il la même chose ? Etait-il à la recherche de cela ? Mais soudain le bruit se fit plus distinct et la vieille carcasse du train apparue, émergent d'un virage. Ils se tendirent tout deux imperceptiblement, le laissant se rapprocher. Encore quelques mètres. Deux secondes.

Ils ne leur fallut pas plus de la moitié d'une pour d'un coup d'œil décider que la machine était trop près et sauter sur le côté. Ils eurent juste le temps d'escalader en un bond un monticule de terre qui longeait la voie avant que l'air soulevé par le passage du train ne les fasse fermer les yeux. Ils se laissèrent alors tomber dans la terre. Le brun rit franchement, tremblant mais pas de peur ou de déplaisir.

-Espèce de malade …

Sabo lui sourit, sûrement conscient qu'il y avait là une forme de compliment. Ils étaient en train de reprendre leur souffle quand sentant visiblement son portable vibrer, ce dernier le sortit de sa poche et dit alors laconiquement en regardant le message :

-Je dois y aller.

-Déjà ? Comme ça ? Demanda Ace un peu déstabilisé, ça fait même pas une demi-heure et ...

-Oui. Passe une bonne soirée ...Ace. C'était sympa.

Il se leva et épousseta ses vêtements pour tourner les talons.

-Attends ! s'exclama le brun, on se reverra ?

Il y eut un léger instant ou le blond ne dit rien puis il haussa les épaules.

-Si tu veux.

Et il partit. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse que le mécanicien aurait espéré. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y songer d'avantage, la musique du générique des Totally Spies retentit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à convaincre Satch que ce gage avait duré bien trop longtemps.

-Allô ?

-C'est Marco, yoy. Si tu es dispo j'aurais besoin de toi.

-Je le suis. J'arrive.

* * *

Malgré la fadeur de la lumière, les grillons chantaient ce soir là, donnant une ambiance chaude à la morne ville. L'adrénaline étant retombée, Ace avait un pâle goût amer dans la bouche. Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps. Marco l'attendait avec sa moto non loin de la gare et lui lança un casque qu'il attrapa au vol.

-Alors cette soirée ? Un peu courte non ?

-Bizarre. J'ai la dalle, on doit aller où ?

-On s'arrêtera pour manger après. Un illégal a été repéré au bout du boulevard Ouest et ils essaient de l'embarquer.

-Ils ont osé venir le chercher ?!

-Tu t'indigneras plus tard gamin yoy, monte.

Brusquement énervé par une si sale audace, le jeune homme grimpa derrière son aîné, pestant de devoir enfiler son casque et se tint à sa taille quand l'engin démarra. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Leur moyen de locomotion lui évitait encore une fois d'avoir à parler. Ce qu'il venait de partager avec Sabo, et sans trop savoir de quoi il en retournait, il voulait autant le garder pour lui que le crier. Tant que ses émotions resteraient si confuses il préférait de loin ce silence contraint et imposé. La nuit était presque réellement tombée à présent et il regardait défiler la ville illuminée, sa vague chaleur crasse et ses bruits, se serrant légèrement contre Marco, espérant sans trop y croire que celui-ci ne le remarquerait pas. La présence de son ancien frère avait crée un vide en lui, paradoxe infiniment triste. A présent il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, faire quelque chose qu'il le distrairait de ce sentiment. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination, dans une partie périphérique du centre de la ville, reléguée de côté dans ses fonctions mais pas assez loin pour constituer une banlieue chic. Le brun posa le pied sur le sol diffusant une légère odeur de bitume chaud et retira son casque, sondant les lieux.

-Suis moi, lui ordonna son colocataire.

Il le fit sans protester.

-On arrive pas trop tard … ?

-Le gars s'est pas laissé faire, il les a ralentit, mais il tiendra pas indéfiniment. C'est pas un combattant, il veut juste pas être à la botte du gouvernement.

-Comme nous tous, fit le brun en enfilant une cagoule qui ne laissait percer que ses yeux.

Son coéquipier fit de même. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait cet air de bandit un peu raté et minable mais bien qu'il leur en coûtait, l'influence de l'État était bien trop grande pour passer outre. Barbe Blanche, le père spirituel de bon nombre de gosses perdus comme eux avait toujours affirmé qu'il aurait aimé être fier du visage de ses enfants dans les cibles des commissariats mais il ne pouvait les exposer à un tel risque. Du moins c'était la version officielle.

En vérité tous savaient que le gouvernement les connaissait presque personnellement. Cela était d'autant plus vrai que la plupart, comme Ace, avaient un passé agité avant d'entrer dans la grande "famille" du vieil homme. Le statut et la réputation du patriarche les protégeait cependant. Au delà des versions officielles, personne n'osait s'opposer au vieil homme. L'Etat entretenait une forme d'hypocrisie. Tant que les hors la loi de cette trempe n'agissaient pas à visage découvert, ils ignoraient majoritairement leur existence civile. C'était la raison pour laquelle le garage d'Edward Newgate pouvait exister alors que tous les citoyens du pays savaient qui il était. Mais s'en seraient-ils plaint ? Ce statu quo avait offert à Ace la vie presque tranquille qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais eu. Cela valait bien le coup d'enfiler un bout de tissu laid.

En s'approchant il virent des fourgons garés. Quel déploiement léger et naïf, pensa Ace. Ce quartier était pourtant sous la protection de sa famille, n'apprendraient-ils jamais ? Des bruits d'altercation commençaient à se faire entendre. L'illégal semblait résister seul face à tout un bataillon et commençait visiblement à peiner. Le visage et le corps déformé par des pinces affreuses et une carapace presque dégoûtante, il esquivait à grande peine les assauts répétés d'armes à munitions presque illimités.

-Un zoan, murmura Marco.

De simples balles pouvaient donc le blesser, songea son ami. Il s'approcha, énervé contre le monde entier, nauséeux, prêt à en découdre.

-Hé bande de lâche ! Vingt contre un ?! Et si vous vous attaquiez à quelqu'un à votre hauteur ?

Dans l'action ils ne firent pas tous attention à lui mais il suffit de l'un d'eux pour repérer les deux jeunes hommes et saisir la situation.

-Les hommes de Barbe Blanche !

Ils entendirent nettement une sentence très vulgaire et ça fit sourire le brun sous le tissu. Il sentait le sol fermement ancré sous ses pieds, ses muscles qui se tendaient, et la présence de Marco, compréhensif et le laissant faire. Ces pantins allaient payer pour sa peine et son incompréhensible mal être. Cependant il prit le temps de s'avancer lentement, évaluant les positons qu'ils prenaient, leur placement. Peu importe combien de fois il avait fait ça, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il devait honorer le nom de son père. Et puis il devait se l'avouer. Il faisait un terrible mauvais perdant. Il fit alors jaillir une flamme de ses mains, sous le regard haineux des forces de police et d'armée qui avaient désormais reconnu sa « marque ». Un d'eux, plus courageux ou plus téméraire que les autres, s'avança, son arme pointée sur le jeune homme.

-Rendez-vous possesseur illégal. Selon l'article 3 de la loi sur les pouvoirs humains et créatures humanoïdes vous êtes en grave infraction. Si vous nous suivez sans résistance vous n'aurez que de la prison avec sursit et pourrez vous inscrire dans le registre officiel afin de servir votre pays !

-Et si je refuse ?

-Nous devrons alors employer la force !

-Je ne suis pas un illégal, je suis un homme libre, et la seule allégeance que j'ai est pour Barbe Blanche !

Il entendit le rire de Marco derrière lui et son murmure à peine perceptible :

-Voilà qui est bien pompeux, yoy.

-Ta gueule, répliqua Ace à mi-voix.

Et il bondit sur l'homme qui avait parlé, lui envoya un coup de poing enflammé qui le mit à terre, les mains crispées sur son visage désormais partiellement défiguré par les brûlures. D'un même appui il envoya un coup de pied circulaire à sa droite, se baissa pour faucher les jambes d'un autre assaillant, lança une salve de feu à un petit groupe arrière. Il se releva et les forces de l'ordre encore debout commencèrent à tirer en continu, oubliant leurs leçons les plus basiques dans la panique. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, les balles le traversant comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment été là, et il écrasa ces hommes de la même manière qu'il avait vaincu les autres.

-Ça ne sert à rien, utilisez les balles en granit marin ! S'écria un de ceux encore debout.

Ace tiqua, exaspéré. Encore un empêcheur de tourner en rond. Peut être un peu plus malin que les autres mais dans ce cas pourquoi le crier ? Et ne savaient-ils pas combien les armes en contenant étaient difficiles à manier ? Avant qu'ils n'aient même eu le temps de le viser il s'élança, bondit plus haut que ne pourrait jamais le faire n'importe quel humain ordinaire et abattit un coup enflammé à la déflagration d'une largeur incroyable, fauchant la plupart de ses ennemis restants. Le jeune brun détailla alors la scène et en vit deux courir se réfugier dans un fourgon, tenter de démarrer. Il soupira et s'avança jusqu'à la portière avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de lancer le véhicule. Ils la verrouillèrent, visiblement apeuré. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il aimait voir cette expression de terreur de par sa faute mais il espérait qu'elle aurait l'effet escompté. Il mit sa main sur la portière et regarda le métal fondre, se disloquer dans une odeur immonde. Ce qui passa dans les yeux des deux hommes acculés sous leur casque il préféra l'ignorer et se saisit du bout de métal pour le jeter à terre dans un bruit sourd. Il attrapa ensuite un de ses adversaires par le col.

-Appelez qu'on ramasse vos petits copains et répandez à nouveau l'info : ici c'est le territoire du paternel. Vos lois de merde ne s'appliquent pas.

Puis, lassé, il revint vers son colocataire qui avait profité de l'altercation pour rediriger l'illégal et sa famille vers un contact pouvant les aider. Il avait deux enfants, petits, en bas âge.

-...avoue Marco, marmonna Ace, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour cette connerie.

-J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'exercice te ferait du bien. Tu te sens comment ?

-Affamé.

Le plus âgé rit légèrement et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux me changer les idées, trouve moi des hommes à la hauteur …, râla le brun.

-Tu veux dire des personnes horribles sur lesquelles tu n'aurais aucun mal à passer tes nerfs.

Ainsi donc il avait remarqué sa légère hésitation.

-J'ai envie d'un énorme cheeseburger.

-Ça doit pouvoir se faire, yoy.

Il le fit remonter sur sa moto et après avoir enlevé leurs encombrantes cagoules ils roulèrent jusqu'à un quartier un peu plus éclairé et moins miteux. Ils se posèrent dans un fast food un peu poussiéreux, projetant une lumière artificielle les coupant du monde extérieure. Tout en reprenant des forces, ils devisaient tranquillement :

-On devrait trouver autre chose que ces foutus bouts de tissus noirs. C'est quand même vachement ridicule.

-Je suis ouvert à toute suggestion Ace …

-Je sais pas moi, des masques ?

-Tu es convaincu que ça serait moins ridicule ?

-Bah je sais pas mais ça se tente …

Le mécanicien sentit alors son portable vibrer et vit avec surprise s'afficher le nom de Sabo. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait lui qui le recontacterait en premier.

 _ **Say come on, zero fucks about it  
Come on, I know I'm gonna get hurt  
Come on, zero fucks about it  
Come on**_

 _ **Keep playing my heartstrings faster and faster**_  
 _ **You can be just what I want, my true disaster**_  
 _ **Keep playing my heartstrings faster and faster**_  
 _ **You can be just what I want, my true disaster**_ *

-...

-Ace ? Ca va ?

 **C'est sensé dire quoi de moi ça ? Ou c'est pas pour moi ?**

 **_On se voit demain ? Je peux amener mon ordi, j'ai tous les Marvels dessus_.**

* * *

*Tove Lo, "True Disaster"

 _ **Une review détaillée et constructive pour ce passage d'action raté serait la bienvenue :P**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Olala je déteste ce chapitre ...je le poste comme on se débarrasse d'un objet encombrant ! J'en ai besoin pour la suite mais pff ...je l'ai tellement remâché, j'ai dû râler bien fort. Donc il y a sûrement pléthore de fautes et je vous demande pardon de cela ...**_

 _ **J'aime toujours les longues reviews ...je vous aime !**_

* * *

 _"Les blessures morales ont cela de particulier qu'elles se cachent, mais ne se referment pas; toujours douloureuses, toujours prêtes à saigner quand on les touche, elles restent vives et béantes dans le cœur."_

 _Le comte de Monte-Cristo_ _,_ _Alexandre Dumas_

* * *

Ce soir là, Ace avait passé un certain temps allongé dans son lit à écouter en boucle la chanson dont Sabo avait tiré les paroles qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il se demandait ce que ça signifiait, ou si c'était juste une sorte de délire passager. Il finit par laisser tomber les questions et se contenta de se laisser porter par la mélodie étrangement obsédante. Les étoiles fluorescentes qu'il avait collé au plafond dans un élan enfantin pour reformer des constellations luisaient faiblement. Une brise venant du dehors rasait la tôle qui longeait sa fenêtre pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir le lendemain. Ni le jour d'après et pas plus les suivants. Les obligations de l'un et l'autre les en avaient empêché. Travail, études, parents peut-être ...Le jeune mécanicien ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il en était un peu soulagé. Sur le moment, voir son ancien ami avait été presque banal et amusant mais il en avait subi le contrecoup comme les blessures à retardement après un accident. Il avait passé de longues nuits blanches à se demander ce qu'il avait manqué de capital dans sa vie, s'il y avait encore une place et si son frère reviendrait un jour vraiment. A trois heure du matin un jour, et sachant alors qu'il aurait à se lever tôt le lendemain, il s'était surpris à penser qu'il aurait préféré qu'il fut vraiment mort. Ainsi le Sabo qui aimait Ace, qui avait des souvenirs avec lui et lui laissait une place essentielle ne serait que figé dans une éternité où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, et abîmer cela. Alors que le brun avait l'impression que la situation actuelle prenait un malin plaisir à détruire tout ce qui dans leurs anciennes relations avait compté pour lui. Il préférait donc se leurrer lui même en mettant la présence du jeune homme à part, au loin. Il voulait presque l'oublier. Mais il n'eut pas cette chance. Au bout de cinq ou six jours, alors qu'il était en train de boire un verre avec plusieurs de ses amis et « frères », il reçut un message.

 _ **Bonjour, c'est Sabo.**_

En le lisant, Ace eut un soupire intérieur et faillit dire à voix haut qu'il savait. Mais il se retint.

 _ **Bonjour, c'est Sabo. Tu n'as peut être pas envie de me voir mais j'ai vu mon docteur aujourd'hui qui a insisté sur l'importance pour nous de parler à nouveau, vis à vis de mon amnésie. Par ailleurs j'avais plutôt apprécié la soirée de l'autre fois. Ça te dirait qu'on se voit ? Je ne t'oblige à rien bien sûr, mais je le répète, j'ai tous les Marvels sur mon ordinateur. Bien à toi.**_

Le jeune homme soupira. Réellement cette fois. Il s'enfonça dans sa banquette. Le bar dans lequel il était était animé et ses amis enthousiastes. Satch à sa droite racontait à grands renforts de gestes sa dernière déconvenue amoureuse. Il le regarda un moment, essayant de suivre son histoire en sirotant son cocktail à base de rhum. Puis il se pencha à nouveau sur son portable. Ce style le surprendrait toujours.

 **Je croyais que tu préférais les DC**

 _ **Seulement WW. Sinon j'aime Natasha.**_

 **Oh je vois**

 _ **Tu vois quoi ?**_

 **Rien. Juste ton obsession pour les super héroïnes aussi peu fringuées commence à être suspecte**

 **_Black Widow n'est pas si dévêtue._**

 **Je pense que la combie moulante compense**

 **_Là n'est pas le propos. N'es tu pas fan d'un homme outrageusement musclé et qui a un quota de scènes torse nue à respecter ?_**

 **OK blondinet match nul**

-Yo Ace jte cause !

Il sursauta, leva la tête vers son bavard compagnon.

-Désolé ...quoi ?

-On y va ? On peut simplement finir dans le parc.

-Oh ouais. Si tu veux, répondis le brun en haussant les épaules.

Il finit son verre et se leva. La nuit était un peu étouffante, impression accentuée par l'ambiance propice à l'alcool et aux sorties tardives.

 _ **Alors ?**_

 **Alors quoi … ?**

-Ace lâche ce truc ! S'exclama un de ses amis.

-Attends !

-Arrête de faire ton asocial !

-Deux minutes !

 _ **On pourrait se voir … ?**_

Il avait commencé à répondre quand Satch lui piqua son portable.

-Alors à qui tu parles comme ça petit Ace ? Sabo ? C'est qui ? C'est quoi ce nom chelou ?

-Rend moi ça espèce de …

-Hé attention à ce que tu vas dire gamin ! Et pourquoi je te le rendrais … ?

-Parce que c'est à moi tiens !

Le jeune homme qui tenait le portable sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Depuis quand je m'en soucie de ça … ?

Et il traversa la route en courant, sans regarder autour de lui.

-Viens le chercher !

-SATCH !

Le brun se lança à sa poursuite à travers une rue ou deux, demandant pardon aux passants devant qui il passait en courant. Puis il bondit récupérer son bien, regardant la conversation tout en décélérant. Il réalisa que son ami avait eu le temps durant la course d'écrire un message à Sabo :

 **OH OUI MON AMOUR VOYONS NOUS CE SOIR**

-Très mature, marmonna le jeune homme en tapant vite une autre réponse.

 **Déso mes potes sont VRAIMENT cons**

-Alors il a aimé ma petite invitation ? Demanda le fautif hilare.

-Ta gueule !

-C'est comme ça que tu parles à tes aînés Acounet ?

-Oh toi je vais te … !

Mais il ne finit pas sa menace, sentant son portable vibrer.

 _ **Haha désolé mais ce soir je suis déjà pris de ce point de vue là.**_

Pour le coup ça scotcha Ace. Une copine ?

 **Pas de soucis, je peux pas ce soir non plus ...demain ? 17H 30 t'en penses quoi ?**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

 _ **Alors tu veux vraiment … ?**_

Ace soupira et releva la tête vers Satch, étonné par ce changement d'attitude.

-Ça va pas ?

-Si si.

Et il mentit. A moitié :

 **Bien sûr que je veux.**

 **_Super. 17H 30 alors. Devant ton travail ?_**

 **Non viens à la gare et on avisera.**

 **_Merci Ace._**

Il resta un instant interdit devant cette réponse, sous le regard de plus en plus perplexe de son ami, tandis que le reste de sa bande les rejoignait. Peut être était-ce « Ace » qui rendait tout plus personnel. Dommage que son pouvoir lui empêchait de se saouler réellement.

* * *

Ace devait bien avouer une chose. Les messages de Sabo avaient réveillé en lui une impatience qu'il pensait impossible. C'était peut être le fait que ce soit lui qui l'ait contacté en premier. Même si ce n'était que pour une raison médicale. Tout en ayant peur de le revoir il aurait voulu manquer au jeune blond. Il sentait tout l'égoïsme que revêtait ce sentiment mais au fond de lui, comprenait peut être qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Sabo attendait à la gare et le premier qualificatif qui lui vint à l'esprit pour le définir était « sagement ». Il était assis sur un muret, tiré à quatre épingles avec sa chemise parfaitement coupée et son gilet victorien aujourd'hui d'un gris doux. Cela était peut être dû aux attentes de ses parents mais le mécanicien ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait là quelque chose de très personnel. Même si cela relevait d'une part d'héritage familiale, il ne pouvait haïr cet aspect de lui. Il finit par arriver à la hauteur du jeune homme.

-Hey !

-Hé, salut.

Encore une fois il semblait sortir de ses pensées avec une telle rapidité.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda gentiment le blond.

-Ouais ouais et toi ?

-Qui s'en soucie vraiment ? Demanda Sabo avec une franche sincérité, ce n'est qu'une formule conventionnelle.

-...décidément t'es un peu chiant non ?

Il ne répondit rien et Ace ne sut comment interpréter son expression.

-Moi ça m'intéresse, dit-il simplement.

-Peut être qu'on pourra voir ça plus tard.

Il souleva sa sacoche en cuir.

-J'ai des films.

-Pourquoi apporter ton ordi et pas juste une clef USB ? Demanda le brun en riant, allez viens je sais où on pourrait les regarder.

Il l'entraîna dans les rues remplies de voyageurs pressés, de joggeurs, d'ouvriers venus pour réparer des canalisations.

-On va où ?

-Dans un bar.

-On peut regarder des films dans un bar ?

-Dans celui-là oui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment gris et peu attirant dans le centre cosmopolite de la ville et sans attendre de réaction, le mécanicien entra dedans. C'était un lieu simple mais soigné, avec un grand comptoir laqué. Une population bigarrée s'y retrouvait en bonne entente sous l'œil vigilant de la propriétaire.

-Yo Shakky !

-J'y crois pas ...tu m'as emmené au Bar de l'Arnaque, murmura Sabo.

-Oh le petit Portgas et ...le petit blond de ...Sabo. Voilà qui est étonnant. Vous deux, répondit tranquillement la gérante.

Un journal étalé devant elle et une cigarette à la main, elle les détaillait de sa douce élégance, son carré court encadrant son visage intéressé.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda le premier nommé surpris.

-Je ne suis pas aussi snob que tu ne sembles le penser.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais …

-Depuis quand trainez-vous ensemble ? Les coupa la femme visiblement curieuse.

Après tout elle était connue pour ne laisser passer aucune information.

-C'est une longue histoire, éluda Ace.

-C'est mon baby-sitter. Mais il est très nul à ce job, je sais pas si on doit le payer, répondit son compagnon tout de suite après.

-Hein ?

La gérante rit doucement en fermant les yeux un instant.

-Et depuis quand vous vous connaissez vous deux ? Demanda Ace.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Longue histoire. Vous voulez monter ? Qu'est-ce que vous boirez ?

-Comme d'habitude ! Répondirent en même temps les deux garçons.

Puis ils se regardèrent et après un petit temps, Ace rit et Sabo eut un sourire amusé. Shakky ne se laissa pas déconcentrer et commença à préparer leurs boissons.

-C'est toujours aussi cher …, râla le brun.

-Je ne ferai pas d'exception pour quelqu'un de ta famille mon cher Ace, surtout avec un tel ton.

-Quelqu'un de ta famille … ?

-Laisse tomber Sab'.

Le dénommé haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ce surnom.

-Mec tu es ...vraiment chiant.

-Jeunes hommes, je vous apporterai vos commandes.

-Je vais payer, dit Sabo en fouillant dans une poche de sa sacoche.

-Hé non c'est pas la peine !

-Je paie, dit-il avec un ton si autoritaire qu'Ace le laissa faire.

Mais tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers, il chuchota à son oreille.

-D'ordinaire je dis que je paierai à la fin et je me barre par la fenêtre …

-J'en suis parfaitement consciente et tu mets de plus en plus ta vie en danger …, se fit entendre la voix de la barmaid derrière eux.

Il serra les dents et le garçon à ses côtés rit franchement. Ce rire qui ne cessait de l'étonner. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce abritant un ensemble disparate de tables, de coussins, et de coins dans lesquels être à part. Ils en réquisitionnèrent un, s'installant sur des sortes de pouf aux couleurs passées.

-Si tu es déjà venu, comment ça se fait que tu ne saches pas qu'on peut sortir nos ordis et regarder des films ici ? Demanda Ace.

-En général je ne monte pas.

-Tu es peut-être bien snob alors après tout.

-Très drôle.

-Hinhin tu es vexé Sab' ?

-Sérieusement …, soupira l'intéressé en sortant son appareil.

Dans un autre coin de la salle, une vieille télé au mur passait les infos en continu et donnait comme toujours le numéro pour signaliser un détenteur, soi-même ou un autre, en rappelant qu'un pouvoir pouvait apparaître sur n'importe qui et n'importe quand. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il s'interrogeait parfois, si quelqu'un le lui demandait, que devait-il lui répondre ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus suspect ? Le connaître ou non ? Mais ce n'était que des questions qui lui passaient par la tête, sans importance. Qui lui demanderait ça ? A côté de lui, le jeune homme était concentré sur son ordinateur, ne faisant pas attention à tout cela. Il parlait d'Iron Man. Ace visualisait l'homme et ses scènes, s'imagina survolant des déserts dans une armure et se faire accueillir par une jolie blonde. Un flot de pensées brutes dont le tira une voix visiblement affolée.

-Ace ?! Ace !

Il sentit qu'on cherchait son pouls sur son cou, une main étonnamment froide. Il entrouvrit les yeux sur son blond de compagnon qui continuait à s'inquiéter et en se rendant compte qu'il était allongé dans une position tordue sur les coussins.

-Hé ça va ?!

-...oh. C'est rien Sab', je me suis endormi.

Pendant un bref instant il serra la main qui s'éloignait de sa nuque comme pour le rassurer. Et de leurs trois rencontres, c'était la première fois que le jeune homme enlevait ses gants.

-Endormi ?! D'un coup comme ça … ?!

-T'inquiète je suis narcoleptique.

Il observa avec intérêt le visage de Sabo. Ainsi donc il pouvait s'affoler, avoir cet air effaré aux traits relâchés, comme si pendant un instant il perdait de sa flegme contrôlée. Son visage eut l'air étonné, un air réellement, franchement surpris. Tellement ….humain. Dire que ça le choquait.

-Oh ...vraiment ? Il n'y a pas des médicaments pour ça ?

-J'ai peut être ...oublié ce matin …

Ça lui arrivait souvent au fond. Les yeux sombre clair de son ancien ami se voilèrent d'une forme de colère.

-Très malin ! Ça pourrait être vraiment dangereux !

Ace rit. Il rit avec délice. Il adorait qu'il soit si expressif, si impulsif. « Son » Sabo enfin ...non ça n'était pas lui mais au moins quelqu'un qu'il arriverait mieux à supporter.

-Je vais bien ...c'est rien pt'it blond ! Bon ce film alors ?

Il l'entendit soupirer.

-Pour la peine c'est moi qui le choisis.

-D'où ? Pour la peine de quoi ?!

-T'as pas pris tes médocs !

-Et alors t'es qui pour me dire ça ? Mon père ?

-Juste le type plus mature que toi …

-T'as dit quoi là ?!

-Peu ou prou la vérité !

-Sab' arrête de parler comme si t'étais la reine d'Angleterre …

-Ne me compare pas avec elle ! Et arrête avec ce surnom !

-Jeunes hommes, vos boissons, annonça une voix amusée.

Ils se tournèrent vers Shakky qui déposa leurs cocktails devant eux et ils se regardèrent surpris.

-Toi aussi tu prends un Salamèche ? Demanda le brun.

-Je ne suis encore une fois pas si snob que tu ne sembles le penser ...j'ai un faible pour les pokémons, répondit son compagnon amusé.

-Vous savez si vous preniez de simples pintes ça vous reviendrait bien moins cher …., suggéra la gérante en redescendant.

Mais elle devait savoir qu'ils n'en feraient rien. Ace but une gorgée d'abord glacé puis brûlante.

-Au fait tu aurais pas de la fièvre ? Demanda Sabo.

-Hein ?

-Non rien.

Il ramena ses jambes contre lui en tailleur et Ace le regarda en s'adossant au mur. Puis ils lancèrent le film sans que ce dernier n'ait son mot à dire. Sakky repassa vers le milieu pour leur signaler qu'au besoin ils pourraient monter chercher un chargeur chez elle. Elle les connaissait si bien après tout. Mais quelle était cette longue histoire entre elle et le jeune noble ? C'est vrai que Natasha était impressionnante. Qui n'aime pas Scarlett Johansson ? Un ventilateur au fond de la pièce soulevait des tracts sur une table basse. Mangez des produits laitiers et soyez sexy en toutes circonstances grâces aux collants amincissant. Ce ne devait pas être la propriétaire qui les avait mis là. Avec un seul écouteur dans l'oreille droite, le mécanicien entendait les voitures passer dans la rue du bas. Un garçon et une fille s'embrassaient goulûment dans un coin, sous l'œil fatigué d'un chiot qu'ils avaient dû emmener par dépit. La télévision bourdonnait les scandales de grands chanteurs. La peinture autour des fenêtres commençait à s'écailler. Sabo riait parfois légèrement à ses côtés et ils se lançaient des piques, se découvrant à nouveau autant de points communs que de différences. Ils n'avaient aucun coup de foudre amical ou de complicité évidente. Mais ils étaient bien. Il aimait ce film, cette ambiance épique et porteuse. Il n'était pas vraiment assis confortablement mais son cocktail était excellent comme toujours.

-...plus de batterie ...

-Quoi ?

-Je vais chercher le chargeur dont elle nous parlait, signala le jeune steamer.

-Oh, ok. Te fais pas bouffer par son chat.

Il mit sur pause et s'amusa à jeter un coup d'œil au fond d'écran. Qui était cette fille ? Sa copine ? Mignonne. Puis il mit la machine en veille, qu'elle ne plante pas avant le retour messianique du chargeur. Il regarda son portable. Satch faisait des allusions peu subtiles sur sa soirée, comme d'habitude, et Marco lui demandait si des ramens ça lui allait parce qu'il n'avait pas la foi de cuisiner. Ok mais au bœuf alors. Et puis il adorait ça. Pas autant que le petit Sabo mais ...d'ailleurs le grand était un peu long à la détente mais, bah, il devait chercher. A quoi ressemblait l'appartement de la belle femme ? Il devait sentir la cigarette froide. Insupportable odeur. D'ailleurs ça sentait bizarre. Et pas seulement comme s'il y avait un fumeur de trop. Non une senteur persistante, tenace. Comme du brûlé ? Exactement. Il connaissait bien ça. Shakky avait fait cramer un truc ? Pas vraiment son genre …Il rêvait peut être, personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Il avait sûrement trop l'habitude de cette odeur. Et cependant c'était plus prégnant.

Le bruit déformé d'une alarme incendie.

Il se leva lentement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait grand chose. Le couple et son chien toujours aussi désintéressé se pressèrent dans les escaliers de secours, émoustillés d'affolement. En bas on entendait des pas, des voix. Il attendait Sabo, puis ils pourraient descendre et se renseigner. D'où venait le feu ? Mais que faisait le jeune homme ? Il n'était plus temps de chercher. Il ramassa son ordinateur et leurs sacs et se mit en bas des escaliers qui menaient chez la gérante.

-Sab' … ? Sab' tu fous quoi ?! Je veux pas te presser mais y'a le feu quand même ...haha cette fois on peut vraiment ...le dire ...Sabo ? Sabo tu fous quoi !

Un brusque étau lui enserra la poitrine et il mit un instant avant de comprendre que c'était de la peur. Non. Une terreur pure et indescriptible, apparue en un éclair là où auparavant il n'y avait rien de tel. Et il ressentit physiquement l'absence du blond, et son incapacité à l'emmener loin, loin du danger, s'il n'était pas à ses côtés. Comme une vieille réminiscence. Il grimpa les marches à toute volée et tira sur la porte. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas.

-Putain !

Il mit un coup brusque et tandis qu'elle s'ouvrit violemment il entendit un « hé ! » distinct et remarqua le jeune homme à terre, s'étant pris un coup derrière la porte.

-Sab' !

Il lui tendit la main mais pas pour l'aider à se relever. Plutôt pour le traîner dans les escaliers.

-Tu faisais quoi bon sang ?!

-Je cherchais ! J'ai pas entendu l'alarme tout de suite !

-Tu te fous de moi ?!

Mais il y réfléchirait sûrement plus tard. De la fumée commençait à s'infiltrer, on ne savait d'où, et la main crispée sur la chemise de Sabo, il l'entraîna sans ménagement à travers la pièce et dans l'escalier de secours jusqu'à retomber sur la rue où un certain nombre de personnes observait l'immeuble en attendant l'arrivée des pompiers. Il serra alors les épaules de son compagnon, les jointures blanchies.

-Tu n'as rien?!

-Je ….vais bien Ace. Ne t'affole pas autant …pour rien. Il ne s'est rien passé ...

Sans le laisser finir sa phrase le brun le serra brusquement dans ses bras. Assez brusquement pour le déséquilibrer. Il ne le vit pas écarquiller les yeux mais le perçut sûrement. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde mais il sentait ce faible organisme humain contre le sien, la matérialité de son existence lui fit du bien. Quand il le lâcha, détaillant son expression déboussolée il comprit une chose. Il ne savait pas si ce Sabo était « son » Sabo, s'il le serait jamais un jour, s'il pourrait recréer cette complicité, cette indéfectible tendresse silencieuse entre eux ou si son malaise partirait. Mais qui que soit cet homme à la cicatrice laide et déformante devant lui, il y tenait. Peu importe qu'ils n'aient pas de coup de foudre amical, il ne supporterait pas de perdre cet inconnu qui était devenu le sien.

* * *

Il avait commencé à rentrer à pied mais Marco l'avait récupéré à mi chemin tandis que la nuit tombait. Après la frayeur d'Ace et son étreinte, une gêne s'était installée entre les deux jeunes hommes. Après tout il ne s'était rien passé de grave pour eux. C'était sûrement cela le point le plus préoccupant. Une si grande peur pour un peu de fumée devant les yeux ...C'en était presque risible. Sabo n'avait pas attendu l'arrivée des pompiers, prétextant probablement quelque chose, il ne savait plus. Pour la première fois il réalisa combien la situation devait être étrange pour lui. Si pour le mécanicien il ne savait s'il était face à un nouvel homme ou à un frère, pour lui il ne s'agissait que d'un inconnu un peu trop familier.

En regardant la ville défiler, son colocataire poser le pied aux feux rouges, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler un peu. Ce n'était qu'un peu de fumée. Il avait vu des massacres parfois. Les phares des voitures ressemblaient à de grosses lucioles malades.

Sabo n'était pas à ses côtés ce jour là. Il aurait sûrement aimé voir l'accident pour avoir la sensation d'avoir pu essayer quelque chose. Mais cette fois là aussi il avait sentit le manque physique de sa présence. Il ne serait matériellement plus jamais là. Il n'était pas mort, il avait disparu de tout endroit qu'Ace n'aurait jamais pu fouler. Et il avait pleuré ce manque, comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. Et à présent son fantôme venait le hanter, prêt à disparaître lui aussi, à tout moment. Il refoula ses pensées. Il savait que sinon il serrerait à nouveau la veste de son ami et il ne voulait pas instaurer cette habitude qui ne prouvait qu'à lui même sa propre faiblesse.

* * *

Le docteur était inquiet à propos de l'incendie. Il le confia à son jeune colocataire tandis qu'ils touillaient leurs ramens, assis par terre adossés à leur canapé.

-Le bar est pourtant en zone neutre. Ce ne doit pas être un groupe comme le nôtre qui l'a provoqué.

-Qui te dit qu'il a été provoqué ?

-Shakuyaku est prudente, yoy.

-La prudence ne fait pas tout …

-Cette histoire me semble louche Ace, j'en parlerai au paternel.

-St'u veux.

Il sépara ses baguettes et commença à manger par petits bouts. Il y eut un certain silence, pendant lequel il profita de la très légère brise passant par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Ca vient sûrement de là non ?

La voix de son aîné le fit sursauter.

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Ce côté protecteur que tu as. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était dû à ton petit frangin dont tu nous rebats les oreilles mais je crois que la vraie origine, la première, c'est la mort de Sabo.

Il avait dit ça comme s'il parlait de la météo mais avec douceur.

-...arrête de faire ton sage sous la montagne toi.

-« Sous » la montagne ?

-...et arrête ta psychanalyse à deux balles. On a de la glace ?

La télévision, en bruit de fond, diffusait les images d'une femme masquée qui faisait on ne savait trop quoi. Le journaliste la réprimandait grandement. Forcément. C'était le seul moyen pour lui d'en parler. Si facile. Ace pensa vaguement que le gouvernement n'était pas infaillible.

* * *

 _ **Mes amis ...une review pour que dans le prochain chapitre Ace dévoile ses abdos ...(je n'ai aucun scrupule à vendre ce garçon)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Saaalluut mes amours ! Fait du jour, en fait la bande originale de Man of Steel est vraiment trop bien en y repensant. D'ailleurs j'avais bien aimé ce film bien qu'il ait été incroyablement décrié à sa sortie. Après il est évident que rien ne remplacera jamais Wonder Woman dans mon petit cœur sensible._**

 ** _Bon bon encore une fois je n'aime pas ce chapitre, même moins que le précédent mais j'en ai besoin ! N'hésitez pas à être TRRRESS critiques mais en restant gentils car je l'ai dit, j'ai un cœur sensible haha. Comme j'ai eu deux reviews la dernière fois, Ace va enlever sa chemise ! Mais je vais devoir trouver un meilleur moyen de pression ..._**

* * *

 _"Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?_  
 _Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder_  
 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_  
 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

 _What if I'm far from home?_  
 _Oh brother, I will hear you call!"_

 _Hey Brother_ , Avicii

* * *

En y repensant, il est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose de très louche dans cet incendie. Sur le moment Ace n'y avait pas trop songé. Tout s'était passé tellement vite et sans aucune consistance qu'il n'en avait retenu que la peur et le reste s'affichait comme un rêve. Mais son colocataire avait raison. Le bar de Shakky était bien en zone neutre. Un espace totalement respecté par tous les gangs, importants ou non, par les chasseurs de primes et les petits escrocs et même par le gouvernement qui avec son hypocrisie habituelle faisait semblant de ne rien voir afin de ne pas dévoiler son impuissance. Or la partance du feu était de main humanoïde, si ce n'est humaine. Bien sûr, le rapport de police l'avait classé comme « incident domestique » mais les hommes de Barbe Blanche, maîtres incontestés du milieu et rodés à ce genre d'affaires en avaient conclu tout autre chose. Marco avait eu une bonne intuition, comme souvent, et le brun se reprochait un peu de ne pas avoir fait d'avantage attention. Il s'était promis de suivre avec attention la suite des événements.

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé et après avoir admis pour lui même son attention réelle envers Sabo, Ace aurait aimé le revoir. Mais il lui semblait qu'une certaine gêne s'était à nouveau installée entre eux, perspective même dans leurs échanges informels via leurs SMS. Était-ce surprenant ? Il lui semblait que leur embryon de relation ne faisait qu'hésiter entre la complicité et l'éloignement. Il avait décidé de se laisser à nouveau un peu de temps, toujours peu sûr de son sentiment face à cette « résurrection ».

Par ailleurs il avait d'autres préoccupations beaucoup plus réjouissantes en perspectives. Un soir, alors qu'il était en train de mettre une raclée à Satch sur Mario Kart, Marco était rentré avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et avait pris le temps d'annoncer la nouvelle, tranquillement adossé au seuil de la porte.

-Ace, ça y est.

-Ça y est quoi ? Demanda le principal concerné en évitant une peau de banane, tu as eu une augmentation ?

-Non, c'est plutôt ton cas.

-Hein ? Marmonna le brun dans un virage, je travaille avec Père, les histoires de salaire c'est pas trop …

-Non Ace, tu es commandant.

-...

Il tint un instant la route, comme choqué, puis lâcha la manette et hurla :

-Putain c'est vrai ?!

Son ami rit doucement.

-Évidemment.

-WOUHOU ! Putain ! Putain, putain !

Il bondit en l'air, sauta dans les bras de Marco, secoua Satch comme un prunier tandis que ce dernier répétait en grommelant « m'en fous j'ai gagné » et sauta partout en criant, tandis que ces deux amis le félicitaient avec autant de rires que de chaleur. Cela faisait un moment maintenant que le vieux Barbe Blanche avait soumit cette idée mais le jeune homme n'y croyait pas vraiment. Après tout en terme d'expérience, et de niveau croyait-il, beaucoup le dépassaient. Mais celui qui se disait son père savait qu'il avait tendance à sous estimer ses exploits. Après cette heureuse annonce, Marco avait attrapé au vol son cadet pour l'emmener à leur QG où Edward Newgate et ses hommes l'attendaient avec un gigantesque « Surprise ! » pour son arrivée. Et bien que ça n'en était pas vraiment une, il sentit une chape de bonheur l'envahir et alla récolter l'estime et la tendresse autour de lui, comme s'il rechargeait ses batteries. Ils étaient tous venu le voir pour le féliciter, lui taper dans le dos, lui dire quelques mots. Même Jinbei, qui était heureux qu'il ait « si bien tourné ». Cela l'avait fait rire, il n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il faisait ici était la définition du « bien tourné ». Mais il s'était en quelque sorte assagi il est vrai. Il se sentait toujours étrangement bien entouré au sein de cette bordélique confédération. Pas comme s'il était important ou si unique pour eux mais plutôt comme étant tellement, si bien, intégré. Il aurait voulu parfois se fondre là dedans. Devenir une cellule d'un corps sain. Mais il se savait bien trop divergent pour supporter une greffe complète. Alors il se contentait de ça. C'était tellement, il espérait ne pas le briser avec sa sincère nature de virus.

* * *

Le lendemain, les yeux lourds d'avoir trop peu dormi, il revenait de courses que Marco lui avait demandé de faire. L'été commençait à virer vers une canicule grise et laide, le printemps n'ayant pas eu le temps de naître auparavant. D'une certaine manière, ça l'arrangeait. Tout le monde ne le regardait pas étrangement parce qu'il portait ses chemises éternellement ouvertes. Enfin si. Mais un peu moins. Et la chaleur ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, son corps était naturellement brûlant. Cependant il était fatigué et aurait apprécié de pouvoir s'étaler sur son lit. Mais il avait promis cette conversation à Luffy …

Son colocataire lui demandait vraiment des choses impossibles à trouver. Il avait dû aller chercher tellement loin, jusque dans les quartiers bourgeois bohèmes de l'immense et dévorante ville, ce qui n'était pas trop son genre. Mais qui mangeait des graines aussi ? Avec des noms aussi compliqués … ? C'était peut être à cause de son pouvoir qui le faisait définitivement tomber dans des considérations étranges. Ses sacs dans les mains, il s'engouffra dans une station de métro puante de chaleur crasse pour le retour. Après avoir passé un moment les yeux rivés inutilement sur une horloge cassée, comme la moitié des passagers, il s'engouffra dans une rame et alla se poser dans un coin en regardant la pâleur des néons cassés. Non loin de lui, un jeune homme essayait de réconforter une jeune femme en larmes.

-J'ai rien pu faire …

-C'était pas de ta faute …

-Putain co-comment je vais pouvoir annoncer ça à ma mère …elle répond pas au téléphone ...

Elle fondit en larmes de plus belle et Ace détourna les yeux, gêné d'en entendre autant sur quelque chose de si personnel.

-Putain, répétait-elle, j'ai toujours pensé que je crèverais avant mon petit frère et pas ...dans un putain d'incendie !

-Je sais je sais ...mais il t'en voudrait pas tu sais … ?

Ils s'éloignaient peu à peu. Un incendie ? Et qu'est-ce que cette fille foutait dans le métro ? Elle était visiblement en état de choc, elle aurait dû être prise en charge par l'hôpital ...les gens étaient-ils si inconscients ? Alors il y avait eu un autre incendie ? Ça ne devait avoir aucun rapport, finalement c'était sûrement monnaie courante dans une grande ville mais il se promit de creuser ça en rentrant ...Son frère hein ...pauvre fille. Il se mit à somnoler à moitié en pensant qu'il devait vraiment appeler Luffy.

Rentré chez lui, il posa les sacs sur la table, espérant avoir trouvé les bons produits mais bon au pire ...il irait lui même. Il attrapa une canette et alla dans sa chambre, s'assit à son bureau. Son petit frère lui avait laissé une dizaine de messages sur Skype.

 _ **ACCE tes ou ?**_

 _ **Jai pas bcp de temps Accceee**_

 _ **Grand frère ?**_

 _ **He normalement ca marche ca !**_

Il soupira et sourit. Vicieux ce gamin.

 **Calme ta joie Lu'.**

La notification d'un appel vidéo s'afficha presque sur le coup et le visage du petit brun souriant apparu.

-Ace !

-Hey Lu', alors ils s'arrangent les problèmes de ton amie ?

-Oui nickel, tout problème a ses solutions !

-Arrête de faire comme si tu t'y connaissais en expressions classes …

-Mais ...c'est Sanji qui m'a dit ça l'autre fois quand j'ai mangé sa crème fraîche.

-Je vois ...ils s'occupent bien de toi tes potes ?

-Mais oui ! Ils sont troop bien ! Tu devrais les rencontrer !

-Un jour sûrement ...je les préviendrais de faire attention à ton côté catastrophique …

-Shishishi ! T'en fais pas pour eux !

-Je m'en fais plus pour toi en fait ...Dis Luffy qu'est-ce que tu penserais si …

-Oui ?

Il hésita, regarda le sourire si étendu. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Il se rappelait quand son cadet lui avait dit, il y a longtemps, que Sabo était son frère le plus gentil. Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui avouer qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à sa bouille d'enfant curieux. Du moins pas encore.

-Non ...rien. On verra plus tard.

-Ok !

Il n'était pas compliqué au moins ...Luffy avait cette grande qualité, ou ce défaut c'était selon, de toujours respecter les volontés de ceux qui ne voulaient pas parler. En l'occurrence ça l'arrangeait. Il bu une gorgée.

-Juste ...si un jour tu passes dans le coin …

-Je le ferai ! Je veux aller PARTOUT !

-Je sais ...si tu le fais ...quand tu le feras ...j'aurais peut être une surprise pour toi.

-Ah bah si c'est une surprise faut pas la dire oui !

-Ouais ...c'est ça Lu' …

-Bon faut que j'y aille Ace ! Tu sais je me suis tellement entraîné maintenant je suis sûr que je suis plus fort que toi !

-Genre ! Rêve gamin ! Prend bien soin de toi d'accord ?

-Mais oui rhoo …

Il lui fit un dernier signe de la main et éteint la caméra. Non il ne posait jamais de questions. Malgré leurs nombreuses conversations vidéos depuis qu'Ace était parti de leur lointaine région d'enfance, plus de trois ans plus tôt, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il sache qu'il avait intégré les hommes de Barbe Blanche. Ça lui aurait sûrement plu pourtant. Ou peut être pas. Il était bien trop indépendant pour obéir à qui que ce soit. Et le brun comprenait cela. Si ce n'était pas pour son père d'adoption, il n'aurait jamais pu se plier à la volonté de qui que ce soit non plus.

Se balançant sur sa chaise, il regardait pensivement les messages que son petit frère avait envoyé plus tôt. Depuis quand était-il devenu ce grand frère protecteur, presque un peu agaçant ? Après tout il se rappelait l'avoir presque tué plus jeune, involontairement essayait-il encore aujourd'hui de se convaincre. Mais Marco avait sûrement raison et ça le gênait beaucoup. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, c'était une sacré faiblesse. Il soupira et pour éviter d'y penser, alla voir s'il trouvait des actualités à propos d'un autre incendie. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, une batterie d'infos flash s'affichant sur sa page. Un feu avait effectivement été déclaré dans un restaurant non loin de la zone où Ace se trouvait pour ses courses. Comme cela ne faisait que quelques heures que les pompiers avaient réussi à l'endiguer, les rapports de police quant à son origine n'étaient pas encore dévoilés. Un élu, également chef de la gendarmerie, tenait toutefois à rassurer les populations, il s'agissait sûrement d'un « incident domestique ».

-Mais oui c'est ça encore …, grommela Ace.

Il continua ses recherches et de fil en aiguille, d'un article à l'autre, il tomba sur la publication d'un site indépendant visiblement pas très légal. Le titre s'étalait ainsi : « Incidents en rafales : le code tacite entre le gouvernement et ses opposants est-il visé ? »

-...quel intitulé pompeux …

Il parcouru l'article avec de plus en plus d'étonnement. Selon lui, un certain nombre de « catastrophes » s'étaient déclenchées dans tous les états du pays. Incendies bien sûr, mais également pillages, chutes d'arbres et de rares cas d'avalanches. Les lieux où cela se produisait étaient très dispersés dans l'espace, on aurait donc pu n'y voir aucune corrélation. Mais l'auteur de la publication soulignait que si on s'y intéressait de plus près, il s'agissait toujours d'établissements en zones neutres, ou considérés comme l'étant de par eux même. Et une fois passé outre les rapports de police, il s'avérait toujours, ou presque, qu'on pouvait prouver que les incidents avaient été provoqué.

-On peut provoquer une avalanche … ? se demanda vaguement Ace.

L'article finissait donc par se demander si une nouvelle mentalité était en train d'émerger, capable de s'en prendre aux fondements même de l'équilibre fragile de cette société bancale. Quitte à remuer des forces destructrices. Le brun quitta la page en se disant que ce raisonnement allait un peu trop loin mais qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose à creuser. Après il était vrai qu'internet …Enfin bon il en parlerait toujours à Marco, et peut être à leur père.

Il naviga une dernière fois sur les actualités et prit le temps de s'arrêter sur un article qui parlait des victimes de l'incendie. Contrairement à celui au bar de Shakky où les dégâts n'avaient été que matériels, il y avait eu quelques blessés dont deux qui avaient succombé à leurs blessures très rapidement après l'arrivée des secours. Il vérifia un peu plus en avant et vit que l'un de ceux là n'avait que quinze ans. Il sentit une forme de malaise l'envahir. Il s'agissait sûrement du fameux petit frère. Quelle horreur.

Il éteint l'ordinateur et alla s'allonger sur son lit. La peinture commençait à s'écailler sur le mur. Sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à somnoler, à nouveau. Il rêvait de Spider man qui s'élançait de manière irréfléchi dans le feu pour sauver un bébé, et Luffy qui avait un jour réussit à se brûler la main en voulant faire cuire un de ses plats. Il avait pleuré, il pleurait dans les bras de Ace qui ne supportait pas ça, mais pourtant il ne le repoussait pas, avait-il vraiment fait ça ? Toute la forêt était en feu, la cabane se décrochait en lambeaux rougeoyants. Où était Luffy ? Dedans ? Où était-il ? Il ne voyait plus rien.

Ça puait, ça puait les ordures brûlées et les cris des mourants. Quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Mais quoi ?

Luffy jouait avec des insectes c'est vrai. Alors tout allait bien.

Le son disparut. Il lisait face à la mer.

« Luffy n'est encore qu'un petit pleurnichard pas très dégourdi ...mais il est notre petit frère. Je te le confie. »

* * *

-Put' !

Il se redressa d'un coup, en sueur, et regardant dehors vit qu'il avait dû dormir bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Merde, jeta-t-il encore.

Il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain et enleva son haut trempé de sueur. Il tremblait.

-Merde ! lâcha-t-il encore en donnant un coup à la porte de la douche.

-Ace j'apprécierais que tu ne casse pas tout ! Lança la voix de Marco depuis la cuisine.

Il était rentré alors ...Le brun enleva le reste de ses vêtements le plus rapidement possible et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau lui fit presque du bien en arrachant les derniers lambeaux de son sommeil. Mais il se sentait horriblement mal. Horriblement coupable.

Quand il revint s'asseoir avec un simple short sur son canapé, Marco, qui était en train de lire le journal, haussa un sourcil.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais je …

Il ne voulait pas parler de son cauchemar alors il se rappela l'épisode du métro et l'évoqua à son ami, ainsi que l'article qu'il avait lu.

-Interessant …, murmura le docteur en réfléchissant, tu as bien raison de te méfier des théories sur internet mais cela rejoint certaines reflexions que je m'étais faites …il y a effectivement eu beaucoup d'incidents étranges ces temps-ci.

Puis il se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet.

-Je suis désolé pour l'histoire du garçon et de sa sœur, mais ne commence pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit, tu n'étais même pas sur les lieux.

-Je sais c'est ridicule ...mais je me sens mal quand même. Et j'en veux un peu à la terre entière.

-Je sais ...tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

-En plein été ?

-Il faut boire chaud pour refroidir son corps yoy.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi pas alors …

Il ferma les yeux, le sentant bouger. Il n'avait pas chaud, non, mais il aurait aimé sentir la brise.

-Tu sais, une des avalanches qu'il y a eu à l'extrême Ouest du pays ...? reprit son colocataire.

-Mh … ?

-Y'a un type qui est arrivé et qui a sauvé tout le monde.

-Un nouveau …

-Super-héros. Tu devrais être content non ? Tes films commencent à devenir sacrément réels.

Marco rit un peu. Il y avait une vingtaine d'années auparavant, alors que les lois autour des possesseurs de pouvoir se durcissaient de plus en plus, une partie d'entre eux avait émergée, décidant de s'inspirer des films et des comics que le brun aimait tant. Quitte à avoir des pouvoirs, autant s'en servir. Certains, comme Ivankov, jouaient totalement à visage découvert mais la plupart avaient adopté le principe de l'identité secrète. Pourtant fortement réprimandée par la loi, cette pratique avait peu à peu pris une forme d'ampleur qui restait très modeste, s'intensifiant légèrement ces dernières années. Considérés par des hors la loi sans pareille par les « hautes sphères », ils faisaient rêver les enfants, tous états confondus, qui regardaient vers le ciel en espèrant secrètement qu'un jour une capacité extraordinaire se déclencherait chez eux aussi et qu'ils pourraient apporter leur pierre à l'édifice. Ce n'était qu'une chimère pour la plupart, qu'ils dénigraient parfois par la suite. Bien sûr qu'Ace avait été de ceux là, se l'avouant sûrement moins encore que les autres, tant il avait du mal avec les « gentils » dans son enfance. Il continuait de suivre leurs exploits. Ils ne manquaient jamais d'histoires palpitantes et d'antagonistes incroyables. Mais ceux là existaient bien avant ...Son ami essayait de lui faire penser à autre chose et il lui en était reconnaissant mais une idée venait d'émerger dans sa tête et il ouvrit les yeux.

-Bien sûr ...que je suis content. Marco dis moi tu n'as jamais pensé à en être ?

-Moi ? Fit l'interpellé pas vraiment surpris, oh non je ne suis pas fan de collants verts.

-Tu sais bien que …

-Je sais, je plaisantais, yoy. Tu sais Ace, je pense qu'avec le paternel, on se sert déjà de nos pouvoirs disons ...en bien.

-Tu penses vraiment ? Qu'on fait le bien ?

-J'en suis convaincu. Nous rétablissons l'équilibre. Après qu'est-ce que le bien …

-Oh non pitié, râla le plus jeune, pas de considérations philosophiques.

-Il est parfois important de se poser les bonnes questions.

En sirotant son chocolat et regardant Marco jouer à Zelda, il se demanda à nouveau si c'était totalement bien. Quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire. Après tout ...oui. Il ne pourrait jamais compter le nombre de personnes que Barbe Blanche protégeait. Le nombre de villes, de régions. Il était peut être considéré comme un monstre par certains mais pour beaucoup il n'était rien d'autre qu'un sauveur. Il l'admirait pour ça. Au fond, il était son vrai héros.

-J'aimerais que personne ne ressente jamais ce que Luffy a ressenti à la « mort » de Sabo.

Il ne dit pas « ce que j'ai ressenti ».

-J'aimerais les aider. Genre vraiment.

-Je sais Ace, répondit Marco en étant concentré sur son jeu, tu veux te prouver que tu es utile. Que ce soit en devenant le plus jeune des commandants de Père ou en jouant les sauveurs de l'humanité. Mais je vais te dire un truc, on ne nait pas pour être utile.

Le jeune brun le regarda complètement stupéfait.

-Mais ta gueule !

-C'est ça, c'est ça.

Énervé, le plus jeune donna un coup dans un coussin.

-Je préfère toujours ça que la porte de la douche, yoy.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'étala sur le lit. Il grommela un moment puis son idée revint en flèche. Elle insista, tourna en boucle dans son cerveau.

-Mh …

Il regarda le poster d'Iron Man à côté de son bureau et sourit en coin.

-T'en penses quoi mec ? Je peux le faire non ?

Il se sentit un peu ridicule mais se rendit compte que de manière insidieuse, cette pensée ne dâtait pas d'hier et encore moins d'il y a cinq minutes. Alors après tout ...pourquoi pas ? Peut être serait-ce un moyen d'appaiser le virus en lui et d'enfin être excusé.

* * *

Heureux, un peu apaisé, il osa alors faire sonner son portable, assit en tailleur sur son lit.

-Sab' ? Allo ?

-Ace ? Ca va ? Il y a un problème ?

-Pourquoi, je ne devrais t'appeler que quand il y en a un ?

Ce n'était peut être pas son Sabo mais il était tout de même content de l'avoir au bout du fil. Presque rassuré.

-Non ...Désolé ...alors s'il n'y a pas de problème, tu voulais juste entendre le son de ma magnifique voix ?

-Idiot de blondinet !

-Hinhin.

-J'ai eu une promotion !

-Oh, ta fameuse équipe … ?

-Ouais ...c'est l'idée !

-Bravo ! Tu t'es bien débrouillé !

Le ton de sa voix était sincère et chaleureux et le brun demanda alors avec une pointe d'hésitation :

-Est-ce que la prochaine fois on pourrait se voir, pas parce que ton docteur l'a demandé mais parce que c'est cool ?

-Alors comme ça c'est cool ?

-Quoi ! Tu veux vraiment me saouler toi ?!

A l'autre bout du fil le jeune homme éclata de rire. Un rire sincère et pour une fois, familier. Comme celui d'un petit garçon qui perdait encore ses dents de lait.

-J'adorerais, Ace le promut.

-Mh mh vraiment ?

-Mais évidemment mon cher, quand je suis avec toi on fait toujours des trucs incroyables. Echapper à un train, un incendie …

-Le train c'était TON idée.

-Mais je ne l'aurais pas fait sans toi et ta proportion cinglée à me suivre.

-Crétin …

-Je vais devoir y aller ...mais faudra qu'on prévoit un truc.

-Hésite pas à passer à l'improviste au pire. On a toujours trois tonnes de ramens.

-J'adore les ramens !

-Je sais Sab', je t'envoie mon adresse …

-...au cas où j'ai faim …

-Tout à fait.

-Bon désolé mais je dois vraiment y aller. A plus Ace, content que tu aies appelé.

-Ouais ...bye.

Il raccrocha avec un sourire en coin et texta son adresse à son blond d'ami. En réponse il reçut un selfi de Sabo. Il avait les yeux écarquillés avec un paquet de ramens devant la partie basse de son visage et sur lequel il avait collé un post-it avec écrit l'adresse du brun et un petit «#actual proof that's not a fake ». Ace rit et se précipita hors de sa chambre.

-Marco ! Je te pique des post-it !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda surprit celui qui en était resté à une discussion un peu pesante.

Il en attrapa un puis envoya à Sabo une photo de leur armoire dans la cuisine avec inscrit sur le post-it « 37 paquets #not a fake ».

 _ **J 'ARRIVE. Enfin pas dans l'immédiat. Tellement de tristesse dans ce monde.**_

 **Je te garde quoi comme goût ?**

 **_BOEUF !_**

 **Putain dépêche toi c'est mes préférés**

 **_Ace. Ne fais pas de geste regrettable._**

 **Je t'attend au tournant blondinet.**

 _ **Je ne prend que des routes droites.**_

 **Sabo c'était nul**

 _ **Mais …**_

 **NON**

 **_Tellement de tristesse dans ce monde décidément …_**

Ace rit. Il ne pouvait clairement pas être d'accord avec ça en cet instant. Il avait l'impression que sa décision était bénéfique à tous les égards et même dans sa relation avec Sabo, comme si ce dernier sentait qu'il allait enfin devenir un homme correct à défaut d'être bien. Il s'étala sur le lit en relisant leur conversation, les prémisses de la nuit apaisante, même si trop chaude, venant effleurer son torse.

 **Si tu viens pour des ramens apporte de la glace**

 **_Quel parfum ?_**

 **Vanille cacahouètes**

 _ **Monsieur a des gouts compliqués. Je te trouverai ça. C'est une promesse.**_

* * *

 _ **Du coup quand j'écris mes bêtises c'est le même effet que les sms de Sabo. Sneufeuh. Moyennement bien ça, mais ça manque d'une autre police.**_

 _ **Si vous me laissez une review (quelque soit sa taille) vous aurez des ramens ! (pression sur la nourriture, pour ma part ça marche toujours mieux que le reste alors j'essaie ...)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bien le bonjour, mes amours ! Cela fait bien bien longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Au début j'avais de bonnes excuses. Notamment ...ce chapitre était pratiquement entièrement écrit il y a un mois ou deux et ...mon ordi l'a convertit entièrement en DIESES. Autant dire que j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre la bouche en cœur. Bref ...**_

 _ **Merci à mes sept followers et mes six favoris, je sais qui vous êtes haha (stalkeuse bonjour) et je vous aime de tout mon petit cœur sensible. Merci pour les commentaires aussi.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Cette histoire prend vraiment vraiment son temps et même si c'est mon but je me demande parfois si c'est une bonne chose.**_

* * *

 _"There'll be nothing left for me to yearn,_  
 _Think of me and burn and let me hold your hand"_

"Of the night", Bastille

* * *

Il n'y avait deux machines qui marchaient et sur les autres s'étalaient de grands rubans adhésif oranges qui bloquaient l'accès. Les murs verts étaient tranchés de ces mugisseuses aux couleurs bigarrées. Ace sentait la fumée de Marco à ses côtés. Fumer dans la laverie était interdit mais le lieu était toujours désert et les volutes qui s'envolaient ne dérangeaient personne à part un ou deux chats qui osaient s'aventurer. Ils avaient vite convenu que s'ils se partageaient toutes les taches, ils iraient toujours ensemble laver le linge, afin de ne pas éveiller de querelles destructrices. Mais au final ils s'étaient tous les deux pris d'une passion endormie et méditative pour le bruit du tambour et l'image de leurs vêtements tournant sans fin ou presque. Assis sur un banc inconfortable ils reposaient leurs idées embrouillées bercés par l'odeur enfantine de la lessive. Le brun avait le goût mauvais et nauséeux du manque de sommeil dans la bouche, ce qu'il arrivait à considérer comme un paradoxe mais parfois ses médicaments avaient des effets secondaires pervers. L'esprit lui tournait un peu et il se ressourçait du silence relatif. Un chien passa près de la porte, l'air harassé, seul dans le désert crée par la canicule qui avait abattu une chape de chaleur sur la ville.

Si les deux hommes ne souffraient pas de la température, ils étaient un peu déphasés par le silence post-apocalyptique qui se faisait presque violent. Perdus au milieu de cet océan hagard, ils sursautèrent quand la lessive s'arrêta de tourner. Ace se leva doucement, comme un peu déphasé et laissa son colocataire ramasser leurs vêtements. Il sortit dans la rue située dans le coin reculé d'une voie pourtant habituellement très animée. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger mais d'une manière ou d'une autre c'était le moment idéal. Il n'y aurait pas grand monde. Il descendit dans la crasse brûlante du métro où il ne croisa pas plus d'un homme à l'air saoul. Puis il remonta dans la ville aux bâtiments brillamment fantomatique et pris un bus duquel il l'admira. La climatisation devait tourner à plein régime pour ceux qui en avaient les moyens et les autres devaient surement se contenter de ventilateurs usés et trainant la poussière dans l'air.

Tout du moins n'était-il plus le seul à moitié torse nu. Le bus s'engouffra dans les zones industrielles et commerciales aux ombres grisatres et l'arreta devant un entrepot au parking désert. Il descendit en se disant qu'il avait envie de voir la mer. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit le sel des plages de son enfance.

Si le vieux Barbe Blanche était à sa manière toléré car bien trop puissant pour être affronté, il n'en était pas moins prudent et organisé. Sous diverses appellations d'entreprises d'import export il possédait un grand nombre d'entrepôts en périphérie et quelques locaux de stock dans la ville même dans lesquels il entassaient méticuleusement des montagnes de matériel et mieux caché, des armes. Quand Ace avait émis distraitement à Marco son souhait, sans en préciser la raison, de récupérer quelques « fournitures » il lui avait conseillé de se déplacer pour voir leur père.

Il voudrait sûrement voir certains détails avec lui. Il s'engouffra dans l'entrepôt. La tôle chauffée à blanc semblait écraser le poids de l'air sur les épaules des hommes et les ventilateurs qui tournaient dans quelques pièces annexes aménagées de bureaux ne faisaient que brasser la la lourdeur de la température. Des rangées entières au classement strict et diversifié s'étalaient sous les yeux du jeune homme. Des cordes, des outils, des vêtements, des produits de premiers secours et mille choses s'y trouvaient. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de contempler cette immensité ni de rechercher quoi que ce soit, car il se fit rapidement apostropher par une voix grave.

-Ace, mon garçon, j'ai été prévenu de ta venue.

-Est-ce que Marco me stalk ?

-C'est Marco, répondit simplement le vieil homme comme si cette affirmation avait un sens à elle seule, viens dans mon bureau.

Le vieil homme semblait souffrir du climat encore plus que les autres. Sa formidable résistance physique ne parvenait pas à faire oublier son âge et la maladie incompréhensible qui le rongeait peu à peu. Par pudeur ou fierté il n'en parlait jamais et une gêne apeurée circulait entre ses fils qui voyaient l'inexorable morsure du temps se précipiter en avant. Il ne transpirait pas, il se crispait légerement dans une sorte de langueur douloureuse, faisant de la peine au brun qui hésitait à aller lui chercher à boire mais qui craignait qu'il ne le prenne mal. Il finirent par entrer dans une petite pièce décorée sobrement mais avec une note qui se voulait ostentatoire et intimidante.

-Alors mon garçon, nous allons devoir voir ensemble des détails bien ennuyeux ...j'espère que tu n'es pas fâché avec les tableaux excels.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il y a quelques temps, deux ou trois mois peut être, une sociologue avait écrit une longue série d'articles sur ce qu'elle appelait « les gangs de grande envergure » en soulignant la fonction éducative de ceux-ci pour leurs membres. Elle prenait en particulier exemple sur l'immense groupe de Newgate. Celui-ci en effet tenait à ce que tous ses « enfants » aient une éducation à égale mesure mais il faisait surtout de ses commandants des monstres de comptabilité, gestion et de jurisprudence. Sans pouvoir se départir d'un certain regard critique elle faisait remarquer que ces hommes obtenaient parfois des postes à très haute responsabilité car leurs compétences étaient bien plus élevées que beaucoup de personne autrement plus diplômées. Sous sa couverture de petit directeur d'un non moins petit garage de quartier, le vieil homme commandait à de fameux avocats, à de grands buisnessmens et bien d'autres encore dont l'ascenscion avait toujours été fulgurante et presque inexpliquée. Marco parlait « d'école de la vie, mais pas seulement celle où on se sert de nos poings ». Ce qui faisait leur force, Ace le savait, ce n'était pas leur nombre pourtant assez impressionant mais bien leur esprit stratège, leur capacité de commandement, leur connaissance du droit, des chiffres et de tout ce qui pouvait dans la vie de tous les jours leur sauver la mise. Bien trop de grands chefs étaient tombés sous les verrous pour quelques temps sous le pretexte d'histoires d'argent, tout autre chef d'accusation étant impossible à monter et bien trop dangereux pour le gouvernement. Eux ne prenaient pas ce risque. Leur comptes étaient d'une propreté habile et le jeune commandant savait qu'en acceptant ce poste il allait devoir passer de longues heures devant son ordinateur sur des horreurs qui dépassaient la jolie pureté des mathématiques.

Cette sociologue était futée mais trop pour ne pas savoir qu'un sujet pareil ne la laisserait jamais vivre en paix. Elle avait fuit le pays avec ses grandes idées, avant qu'on ne lui demande avec trop d'insistance d'où elle tenait toutes ses informations que même le gouvernement, dans sa petite comédie était sensé ignorer et en quoi elle se permettait de critiquer à demi mots son système éducatif. Mais ses recherches avaient fuité et les garçons les avaient commenté avec amusement et tendresse.

-Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir ...mais personne n'aime excel, tu devras un jour le réaliser.

-Gurarararara ! Vu ton tempérament, je pense que ce sera extrêmement folkorique ...évite seulement de détruire trop de matériel.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, grommela-t-il.

Mais le vieux géant haussa un sourcil rieur qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique. Les tentatives d'assassinat répétées de Ace à son encontre étaient depuis longtemps déjà un sujet de moquerie pour l'ensemble des mille six cent membres du gang. Parfois il repensait à cette époque, pas si lointaine, où il était un fou furieux. A sa manière il l'était toujours. Satch parlait d'une « part de lui » mais il n'aimait pas cette idée d'être fragmenté. S'il était encore cet homme il l'était vraiment et pas qu'en partie. Mais Barbe Blanche l'avait changé. Il regarda les cartes sur lesquelles son père essayait maintenant d'attirer son attention et détailla la zone qu'il traçait du doigt. Son royaume urbain. Le territoire de la seconde division. Il sourit intérieurement.

D'une manière ou d'une autre être un fou furieux était moins un problème quand cela se faisait sous l'égide d'un empereur.

* * *

Ace s'ennuyait. Fermement. Il aurait pensé qu'une ville fantomatique renfermerait la grouillante vie de l'agressivité et du crime mais il se promenait avec dans son sac le matériel qu'il avait récupéré dans l'entrepot après ses longues heures avec son chef et il ne savait par quoi commencer. Il s'ennuyait. Fermemement. Il avait du se battre pour évacuer la lourdeur du ciel mais ce dernier avait gagné sur tous les hommes.

Il y a de ces jours où on a envie de parler qu'à certaines personnes et aussi dérangeant que cela soit pour lui, il ne voulait parler qu'à Sabo. Peut être l'attrait de la nouveauté. Il s'assit nonchalamment sur le trottoir d'une rue au gris bercé de lumière et envoya un message :

 **Je parie que tu fais partit de ces bourges qui ont la clim**

Il ne tarda pas à avoir une réponse, signe probable de l'ennui réciproque du destinataire:

 **_Mieux. J'ai des tas de serviteurs qui m'éventent._**

Le jeune homme resta un moment perplexe devant le message. Son interlocuteur du sentir le temps de latence car il renvoya :

 _ **Ceci est de toute évidence une plaisanterie.**_

 **T'es con**

 _ **Je note, Portgas. : aucun humour. Non je souffre de la chaleur comme tout le monde (conscience écologique que j'ai actuellement envie d'étrangler)**_

 **Question existencielle : tu as encore une chemise … ?**

 _ **Non**_

 **Putain ouf**

 _ **Mais j'ai des gants. Il ne faudrait pas s'abaisser d'avantage.**_

 **MEC TU ES FOU**

 _ **MOI je ne me balade pas torse nu.**_

L'avait-il beaucoup été devant lui ? Un bon instinct probablement. Il se releva, fit les cent pas.

 **Je suis pas torse nu (pas totalement)(pour une fois). Bon je me fais chier, idée ?**

A peine trente secondes après avoir envoyé ce message il reçu un lien vers une vidéo et une adresse. Il s'assit sur une borne en béton. C'était un direct d'un combat dans un quartier est entre deux possesseurs. L'un d'eux était masqué. Son portable vibra à nouveau.

 _ **Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais le spectacle. Si tu es adepte d'un certains voyeurisme ethnologique tu peux aller voir pour de vrai, je t'ai mis le nom de la rue.**_

 **Cool ! J'y vais je prend le tram (oui j'ai vraiment rien à faire, indécence des lundis)**

 _ **On voit ceux qui profitent du système !**_

 **Haha t'es vraiment con**

 _ **Idée qui semble te réjouir.**_

 **Tu fais quoi ?**

 _ **Je lis un livre sur les probables origines biologiques des « capacités extraordinaires ».**_

 **C'est légal ça ?**

 _ **Qui s'en inquiète ?**_

 **Beaucoup de gens j'imagine. C'est cool ? Ils parlent du paradoxe des possibles pouvoirs du thon ?**

 _ **Un poisson qui ne peut pas nager c'est en effet quelque peu socialement inadapté.**_

 **Grave. Mais on est d'accord, les pouvoirs se déclenchent de manière aléatoire à un moment de ta vie …**

 _ **Oui Ace je ne suis pas stupide je sais.**_

 **Je sais ! Mais genre si tu étais nageur pro et que tu choppes le pouvoir du saumon (je varie le poisson) ?**

 _ **Et si tu es une sirène, championne de natation, mariée à un homme poisson, avec le pouvoir de la truite ?**_

 **HeadShot (enfin si les sirènes avaient le droit d'être championnes de natation) Après y'a l'eau …**

 **_Trop classique. Tout le monde écrit des histoires dessus mais on a aucune preuve que ce pouvoir existe. Si tu veux mon avis il n'est même plus intéressant à force._**

 **Ce qui serait cool c'est un zoan de type pokémon.**

 **_Je suis Dracofeu._**

 **Non c'est MOI**

 **_Je l'ai dit en premier._**

 **On se bat comme les gamines qui veulent être Sam ou Clover (personne n'aime Alex) ou je rêve ?**

 **_Tu parles des Totally Spies ou je rêve ?_**

 **C'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai un pote qui adore**

 **_C'est très suspect ça Monsieur Portgas …_**

 **T'es chiant**

 **_Haha il est vexé !_**

 **Bah aussi**

 **Ça _brise ton image de beau gosse mystérieux et ténébreux?_**

 **Genre !**

 **_C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très ténébreux et mystérieux_**

 **Alors je suis beau ?**

 **_Bof_**

 **…**

 _ **Haha. Trop marrant. Tellement facile de te vexer.**_

 **Je SUIS mystérieux en passant. Et ténébreux.**

 **_Autant qu'une glace au chocolat ouais._**

 **AU MOINS**

 **_ET MOI JE SUIS LA VANILLE !_**

 **Non toi tu es le citron.**

 **_Pourquoi ?_**

 **Bah t'es blond et ...t'es blond.**

 **_Autant je suis une banane alors._**

 **Ah non j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour ça. Et un ananas**

 **_Tu composes une salade de fruit ?_**

 **Ouais. Parce que je suis machiavélique.**

 **_Et ténébreux._**

 **Comme une glace au chocolat.**

 **_Laisse moi être la vanille._**

 **Sinon quoi ?**

 **_Je me teins les cheveux._**

 **OK j'abdique. Sois la vanille.**

 **_Et le pouvoir de la glace à la vanille ?_**

 **Tu fais fondre toutes les filles …**

 **_Ou tu les laisse de glace._**

 **Tu veux les jeux de mots avec « boule de glace » ?**

 **_Mh ...merci sans façon. Ou alors vraiment très saoul._**

 **Avec du Beaujolais j'imagine.**

 _ **Ou un Chateau Margaux**_

 **Je sais pas ce que c'est mais rien que le nom m'évoque toute la vieillesse et la nullité du monde**

 _ **Que veux tu je cultive mon snobisme.**_

 **Enfin des aveux ! Faut qu'on te trouve autre chose que la glace à la vanille. Du caviar ?**

 _ **Beurk. Non merci. La glace à la vanille c'est bien.**_

 **Mais avec du vin de bourge …**

 _ **Je plaisante. En vrai j'adore le rhum.**_

 **Je croyais que tu préferais les faux-rhum***

 _ **Pardon ?**_

 **Tu aimes te promener non ?**

 _ **…**_

 **Maiiiisss**

 _ **Ace je n'ai jamais vu une blague tomber à l'eau et se noyer avec une telle violence. On pourrait faire un film d'auteur dramatique avec le destin de ce jeu de mot. C'est un plat morbide, crasse et sans saveur. Je suis réellement impressionné par le talent de nullité dont tu as fait preuve. Non vraiment, ce n'est pas donné à tout un chacun.**_

 **Ca va hein ! T'as mieux ?**

 _ **Mon cher ce soir tu es d'humeur rhumantique.****_

 **Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais je dis qu'on s'arrête là**

 _ **Mais oui. Tu n'es pas loin ?**_

 **Ca fait dix minutes que je suis à l'arret de tram en fait mais je peux pas marcher et te parler en même temps**

 _ **Vraiment Ace, je suis heureux que tu existes.**_

 **Là je choisis de le prendre mal.**

 **_Vas-y au lieu de procrastiner et raconte moi à ton retour._**

 **Ca marche blondinet !**

 **_Te fais pas manger trop vite._**

Enfin une rue habitée, pensa-t-il quand il arriva enfin, après les arrêts et un peu de marche. Il n'était pas le seul qu'une curiosité presque zoologique poussait à aller voir ce genre de combats. Il pensa avec amusement que normalement ce quartier en bordure de la ville aurait du être surveillé par Joz. Mais son ami, troisième commandant de son gang, avait des affaires bien plus urgentes à régler que ce qu'il appelait « ces différents ridicules entre types en cosplays ». Enfin bien sûrement. Deux zoans s'affrontaient sans discrétion. Contrairement aux héros, les criminels aux pouvoirs surprenants n'avaient pas attendu pour profiter de toutes leurs capacités. Il était très facile de tomber dans le banditisme. D'ailleurs il aurait été hypocrite de la part du jeune homme de condamner les voleurs à la sauvette jusqu'aux destructeurs fous. Il faisait partit de ce monde, il avait juste eu plus de chance que beaucoup. Ou moins c'était à voir.

Le combat était un peu ridicule, gauche et pourtant il sentait gonfler dans sa poitrine cette envie et cette admiration qui lui faisait penser qu'il voulait en être. Ce besoin pressant de faire quelque chose même s'il ne savait pas quoi. La police allait sûrement bientôt arriver et il faudrait que le possesseur masqué ait le temps de s'enfuir. En espérant qu'il courrait vite ...Et surtout discrètement.

Il finit par s'engager dans une rue adjacence, la tête pleines d'idées et les jambes bouillantes d'énergie. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pas par où commencer. Il se sentit stupide. Ce n'était pas en arpentant les rues sans but qu'il trouverait des jeunes femmes en détresse à sauver ou des « vilains » à arrêter. L'idée même ainsi formulée le faisait sentir comme un enfant honteux. Partir en courant sans but …

Il soupira, grimpa sur un vieux toit en tôle et appela Sabo.

* * *

Il aurait dû se douter qu'en lui proposant d'aller manger des ramens il verrait rapidement arriver son blond de camarade. Mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il serait si rapide. Il l'avait observé avec curiosité en se demandant si ce genre de situation lui faisait perdre son calme classieux. Mais il gardait son air d'absente concentration. D'une manière ou d'une autre le jeune commandant en était un peu frustré. Il avait envie de lui faire perdre le contrôle à nouveau, comme lorsqu'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, au bruit des ventilateurs dans ce petit coin perdu entre deux supermarchés de quartier.

-Et t'écoutes quoi comme musique ?

-Ace cette question est nulle, j'écoute de tout et rien comme 80% des gens et je sais jamais quoi répondre pour faire classe.

-T'écoutes pas du Mozart sous LSD ?

-Très drôle.

-Non mais j'avoue, cette question est nulle, avoua Ace qui sentait que l'atmosphère s'étouffait.

-Et bien voilà. Si on parlait de quelque chose de plus intéressant comme …la nourriture ?

-On va pas toujours parler de bouffe, si ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-C'est pas faux. Mais je sais pas j'ai l'impression que je finis toujours par parler de ça avec les gens.

Sabo rit.

-Alors parlons d'autre chose parce que je ne suis pas « les gens » ou en tous cas ne le permettrais pas.

-Tu as une très haute estime de toi même hein …

Le blond sourit à nouveau, en coin, ce sourire qui avait la fierté de l'arrogance et la poésie de la tristesse et il se pencha un peu vers celui qui devenait peut être un peu son ami.

-Ou une très basse Ace, et c'est ça le mystère qui doit hanter tes nuits si tu veux me comprendre et me connaître.

-Comme si j'avais du temps pour ça ! Je dors la nuit mon vieux, râla l'intéressé.

Mais il commençait à percevoir quelque chose. Si le jeune noble n'était plus le même que celui qu'il avait connu, ce n'était peut être pas seulement l'âge, la mémoire ou la distance. Il le testait. Il ne se montrait pas entièrement. Peut être, assez sûrement, l'appréciait-il, mais il ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour être lui même. Et Ace comprenait ça.

-Bon alors, tu as dit que tu m'invitais n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je n'ai pas pris mon portefeuille.

-T'auras rien à payer, t'inquiète, fit le brun avec décontraction.

-Je sens le piège …

-Je propose qu'on file, un peu comme des ninjas.

-Ace non …

-Quoi ? Tu es trop snob pour ça ?

Le jeune blond soupira.

-Ne ramène pas tout à ça. Je suis simplement plus sensé que toi ...tu n'as pas d'argent ?

-Non.

-Voilà qui ne me laisse donc pas vraiment de choix.

-A moins que tu veuilles te livrer au commissariat …

-Trop long. J'ai mieux à faire. Mais tu me le paieras.

-Ohoh le blondinet est capable de se venger ?

-Tu n'as même pas idée ...attend que j'ai fini de manger et …

-Ouais ouais genre.

Il le regarda froncer ses sourcils en finissant son bol et cela le fit rire. Il se sentait bizarre mais détendu. Il aurait du ressentir autre chose, se disait-il, mais autant y penser une prochaine fois. Quand il fut assuré que le jeune homme en face de lui avait tout fini, il s'éclipsa comme pour aller aux toilettes sous son regard qui semblait lui dire « ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre ». Mais à peine une minute après, tandis qu'il jouait avec le robinet il le vit arriver en murmurant :

-Je n'ai vraiment pas d'argent …

Il rit et le tira par une porte arrière qui menait à un local poubelle à ciel ouvert, malgré son air récalcitrant. Ils commencèrent à grimper sur le mur de béton quand ils entendirent qu'on criait après eux. Ils se pressèrent, sautèrent de l'autre côté, et se mirent à courir dans la rue, Ace en riant et Sabo lui lançant des regards courroucés. Ils durent éviter un chat et ils passèrent sous une petite clôture pour traverser un terrain vague aux herbes mortes. Quand il fut évident qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis, ils s'assirent sur le béton brûlant d'ils ne savaient quelle vieille construction. Le brun reçut une tape derrière la tête.

-Aie ! Hé !

-C'était stupide. Ces pauvres gens n'ont rien demandé et on était ridicules.

-C'est ce qui t'emmerde le plus hein …

-Affligeant.

-Rhô ça va …

Il lui ébouriffa ses boucles blondes.

-On faisait tout le temps ça avant …

-C'est vrai … ? demanda le jeune homme soudain calmé et hésitant.

-Oui. Tu avais même des stratagèmes tordus pour nous faire entrer et sortir. Comme moi et ...comme j'étais un peu trop con pour m'en sortir vraiment tout seul.

Il vit un sourire hésitant naitre sur les lèvres de Sabo.

-Ca devait être bien.

-Ouais ...c'était bien.

-J'aimais déjà les ramens ?

-Tu adorais ça !

-C'est rassurant …

Oui c'était rassurant. Et ils se turent en regardant tranquillement le ciel se mourir dans un brasier orangé.

* * *

En rentrant, Ace avait la tête un peu embrumée de ces journées où on a trop rit ou trop pensé. Il marchait en pensant à Luffy, et à Marco aussi sans trop savoir pourquoi. Les rues s'animaient un peu plus, tandis que la nuit apportait un semblant de fraîcheur. Des badauds rentraient du travail où ils avaient été obligés d'aller, des étudiants sortaient se rafraîchir la gorge et les idées. Il les regardait sans animosité ni tendresse, il les regardait, juste.

Soudain, alors qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention, il entendit un homme dans la vingtaine et visiblement un peu saoul s'écrier quelque chose comme « hé mon portable ! ». Il vit un autre homme s'éclipser en courant et les gens autour se retourner trop tard, tendre la main inutilement, heureux d'avoir à y renoncer. Il marmonna un juron et regardant tout autour de lui, chercha un coin discret. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu faire penser le cinéma, ce n'était pas chose aisée et il du marcher rapidement un temps avant de trouver une rue relativement déserte. Planqué entre deux voitures, il enfila sa cagoule, peinant à mettre un sweat-shirt gris dont il rabattit la capuche, et enfin il sortit en alerte sous le regard déstabilisé d'un vieil homme qui passait par là. Il avait perdu un temps incroyable mais il se mit à courir en direction de la fuite du voleur. Il avait deux avantages. Son pouvoir lui avait toujours permit de courir vite, très vite, et il avait l'instinct de ceux qui veulent se cacher dans la ville. Il avait un inconvénient. Les gens le regardaient comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Peu importe au final. Il chercha un moment, trop longtemps sûrement pour ce genre de situation, mais fini par apercevoir les tempes grisonnantes de l'homme qui avait l'air étonnemment aisé. Il accélera et lui barra la route en tendant la main :

-Le portable.

L'homme le regarda comme s'il était fou et posa sa main sur son épaule :

-Mon garçon je crois que tu …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se retrouva face contre terre et le mécanicien fouilla dans ses poches pour récupérer le bien.

-Merci.

Il s'était bien écoulé un quart d'heure alors il fallait maintenant retrouver l'étudiant. Par chance, il n'avait pas beaucoup bougé, ses amis tentant visiblement de lui appeler une voiture. Ils regardèrent Ace approcher avec presque une certaine inquiétude et celui-ci attrapa le poignet du jeune homme pour lui remettre son téléphone. Il le vit écarquiller les yeux.

-Whhaaa un fantôme m'a donné mon portable …

Une de ses amies soupira en lui prenant des mains pour lui ranger dans son sac et hocha la tête vers le brun masqué.

-Chelou, un peu ridicule, mais assez sexy.

Il haussa les épaules, fit un signe des doigts en laissant briller une flamme et s'en alla tandis que la fille s'exclamait:

-CA c'est sexy !

Il rentra en remettant dans son sac plein la cagoule et le sweat, puis quand il fut proche de sa rue et qu'il fut assuré qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il s'écria « Yes! » en sautant sur le goudron et après quelques autres vivas s'arrêta net pour continuer sa route. Il se sentit brusquement très ridicule. Il l'était. Mais il était heureux.

* * *

 **Un jour je serai un type bien**

 _ **Et moi un homme bien.**_

 **Faisons ça ensemble haha**

 _ **Fais le d'abord, quand j'aurais changé le monde je suivrai ton exemple.**_

 **T'es bizarre Sab'**

* * *

 _ **Toi, oui toi. Laisse moi te dire une chose ...je suis ravie que tu me lises, ravie que tu me suives peut être. Mais je galère beaucoup à construire cette histoire alors j'apprécierais que tu me dises ce que tu en penses afin que je m'améliore ;) On a parfois la flemme de laisser une review mais elles sont le seul vrai intermédiaire entre l'auteur et ses lecteurs. D'ailleurs j'offre une carte postale pour les reviews que j'aurais eu !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bien le bonjour mes amours ! Comment allez vous ? Moi j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire haha !_**

 ** _Je suis contente quand je regarde le fil de mon histoire et que je peux barrer de plus en plus de trucs mais je me rend compte que je ne suis vraiment qu'au début ...J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Il est peut être moins développé que les autres mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y tiens particulièrement._**

 ** _Sinon j'ai un coup de gueule personnel à passer: Chère Ernestine, comment peux-tu publier cette sublime review en guest et m'empêcher par là de te répondre de façon détaillée ?! Je te déteste. Non, je t'aime d'amour, ta review est incroyable, j'en veux des comme ça à chaque fois. Je ne peux donc effectivement pas développer (grr) mais quelques points:_**

 ** _1\. Le vin blanc c'est la VIE_**

 ** _2\. Team Sam forever_**

 ** _3\. Je t'aime vraiment d'amour pour cette review qui m'a donné une pêche d'enfer !_**

 ** _Grise, tu sais tout le bien que je pense de toi, je te dédis ce chapitre et plein d'autres à venir._**

* * *

 _"Et nous serions invincibles, réussir au moins ça_  
 _Nous voulions tous les possibles, aussi loin que l'on pourra_

 _La vie est belle aussi cruelle que ça, elle nous ressemble parfois_  
 _Moi j'étais né pour n'être qu'avec toi"_

"La vie est belle", Indochine

* * *

Ace n'aimait pas attendre, il était d'un impulsif assez évident. Mais il devait avouer que regarder la ville se mouvoir avait un certain charme. Il n'en pouvait plus des longs mois d'été qui s'étiraient. Une grande partie de personnes partait et revenait sans cesse de vacances, créant un vide fantomatique mouvant. Seuls restaient ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de partir et leurs enfants jouaient dans des parcs beaucoup trop ensoleillés, à l'herbe jaunie et au manque d'air criant.

Sabo n'était pas en retard mais lui était bien trop en avance. Il n'en pouvait plus, vraiment de cet ennui. Il n'était pas habitué au calme et les longues heures qu'il avait passé avec Satch, Marco ou son père adoptif à faire des comptes, à remplir des fiches de fournitures ou à parler de la météo au beau fixe grisâtre n'avaient pas aidé. Il avait seulement apprécié les quelques réunions qu'il avait eu avec son nouveau groupe, composé d'hommes qu'il connaissait et appréciait énormément pour la plupart. Il était sûr qu'ils allaient faire de belles choses ensemble. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit à plusieurs reprises en les regardant rire en s'éventant et mangeant des tonnes de biscuits apéritifs.

Le jeune brun soupira, adossé à un vieil immeuble. Étrangement ils ne s'étaient pas donné rendez-vous dans un lieu connu ou fréquenté. Il soupçonnait même le blond d'avoir pointé au hasard un point sur Google Map. Enfin, il le vit arriver, abordant une chemise à rayures grise qui semblait bien plus légère que ce à quoi il l'avait habitué. Mais tout de même ...

A la réflexion, et d'ailleurs il n'y avait même pas tellement là matière à réfléchir, Sabo était vraiment grand. Vraiment très grand. Et Ace n'aimait pas tellement qu'on le dépasse.

Sabo était grand et était assuré. Ses faux airs mélancoliques de poète torturé n'arrivaient pas à faire oublier qu'il dégageait toute la confiance d'une jeunesse qui se sait au mieux de sa forme. Le brun avait réussi, en à peine quelques semaines, à oublier ce sourire en coin et cet air faussement nonchalant. Il en fut un peu perturbé. Peut être même un peu contrarié.

Il n'était pas plus bronzé qu'avant. Peut être était-il intrinsèquement incapable de bronzer. Oui il aimait bien cette idée …

-Je sais que je suis fascinant mais qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder autant Ace ? Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?

L'intéressé fit une grimace.

-Rêve. Bah ...de toute façon je suis toujours le plus âgé.

-Plait-il ?

-Laisse blondinet.

-Oh ce surnom ne m'avait pas manqué …

-Alors ces vacances ?

Le « blondinet » haussa les épaules et demanda en se dirigeant vers un étal de crêpes* un peu triste :

-J'ai manqué quelque chose d'important ?

-Boaf …, répondit son interlocuteur en s'étirant sous le soleil d'été, cette ville est d'un ennui en été. Enfin il y a toujours quelques clients marrants ...je ne sais pas pourquoi ils viennent toujours à la même période.

Sabo lui mit d'autorité une crêpe dans les mains et l'entraîna vers un petit muret pour s'asseoir. Ils regardèrent un instant les passants entrer dans un square desséché avec leurs enfants.

-Raconte, exigea le jeune noble.

-Mh ...y'a une femme qui est arrivée, genre quatre vingt ans, avec son fils ou quoi. J'ai changé un truc sur sa voiture au fils ….

Il s'accroupit sur le muret et gratta un morceau de mousse.

-Puis je l'ai fait payer, j'ai dit que c'était soixante-neuf balles et là la petite vieille rigole et me sort un truc du genre « ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs ! »

Le jeune homme en chemise haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Et quelle réaction a eu le fils ?

-C'était le pire je crois il a dit quelque chose comme « ah oui c'est vrai » …

Cette fois un petit rire plein de jeunesse se fit entendre.

-Je ne sais pas …si je veux savoir ce que ça veut dire. Tu penses qu'il espionnait ses parents ?

-Si ça peut l'aider à se faire une éducation sexuelle …

-D'un côté, fit Sabo, c'est bien, je veux pouvoir arriver à un tel âge et dire ce genre de choses.

Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux et le poussa un peu, riant.

-Je dois apprendre des choses sur toi petit blond ?

-Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est pas ce que je dis !

Il batailla un peu avec lui en le traitant aléatoirement d'imbécile.

-Je dis seulement …que finir sa vie en s'étant bien amusé …

Il eu à nouveau ce rire juvénile et joyeux.

-Et ne plus se prendre la tête ! Plein de « bons souvenirs » … !

Ace vola un morceau de la crêpe de son ami et se fit aplatir à terre sans sommation. Quand il se fut rassit sagement il demanda :

-Je croyais que tu attachais trop d'importance à ton style et ta réputation ?

-Justement, j'ai hâte d'être vieux pour faire le fou et dire toutes les bêtises qui me passent par la tête ! S'exclama joyeusement le blond.

Ace sourit en coin.

-J'aime bien quand t'es comme ça …

-Arrête de me draguer. J'ai des critères très élevés.

-Ta gueule. D'ailleurs la meuf sur ton fond d'écran c'est ta copine ?

-Ah secret …

-Pas entre nous !

-Pourquoi pas mon cher Ace ...en plus je ne savais pas que tu espionnais mes fonds d'écran. Bon vraiment rien d'intéressant cet été alors ?

A vrai dire, si. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il soupira et visiblement d'excellente humeur le jeune dandy se leva en face de lui.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouveau super-héros en ville.

-Oh ...ah bon ?

-Ne fais pas ton étonné, c'est assez rare pour que tu le remarques. Sur internet ils l'appellent « le cagoulé ».

-Quel nom atroce, grimaça Ace.

-Ils ne connaissent pas le sien. Tu n'es pas content ? Il a l'air cool.

-Boaf ...non il est nul ...il a aucun style. Pas de nom. Il met toujours un temps fou à arriver. On sent qu'il débute …

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ces remarques reçurent un nouvel éclat de rire en réponse.

-Allons Ace ...ne fais pas semblant. Je suis persuadé que tu adores l'idée. Tu es comme un enfant qui adore, mais adore vraiment les super-héros.

Il ne répondit pas et soupira mais le sourire en face de lui ne descendait pas.

-Et le feu c'est trop la classe non?

-Mouais ...ça t'irait bien non Sab' ?

-Jamais de la vie ...je ne voudrais surtout pas avoir un pouvoir ...ça serait préjudiciable à mon aura angélique.

-Mais bien sûr !

Il lui donna une tape dans l'épaule, plus heureux de le revoir qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas vu pendant un moment tandis que profitant des vacances scolaires et universitaires la famille de Sabo l'avait embarqué dans une résidence près de la mer. Pas au lieu de leur enfance duquel ils avaient déménagé il y a de ça des années pour des raisons obscures mais dans une ville dont Ace s'était empressé d'oublier le nom. Il s'était demandé plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il nettoyait une voiture qu'il venait de réparer ou lorsqu'il courrait avec Marco si le jeune homme supportait bien cet exil forcé. Et comme souvent à présent il s'était interrogé sur les raisons pour lesquelles il restait avec cette famille qu'il avait tant haï. Leurs relations étaient-elles meilleures ? Non, Sabo ne pouvait pas être comme ça.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé pendant ce temps. Comme une longue période de jachère après leurs messages enthousiastes.

Il y a une semaine ou un peu plus peut être il avait trouvé dans sa boite aux lettres une carte postale laconique qui ne disait rien en débitant beaucoup de banalités mais la photo d'une vieille locomotive l'avait fait rire comme si le jeune blond avait signé avec une pointe spéciale d'auto-dérision. Il avait aimanté la carte à son frigo et la regardait en déjeunant le matin.

Pendant ces quelques semaines Ace avait vite compris que se promener dans la rue au hasard en attendant de pouvoir aider ceux qui en auraient besoin était globalement très improductif. Avec l'aide de Satch qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça mais qui trouvait l'aventure très amusante, il avait fait du chantage à Joz. Troisième commandant de Barbe Blanche et officiant par conséquent dans la ville même lui aussi, l'homme à l'air renfrogné était commissaire de police dans le civil, ce qui amusait beaucoup son « père » et lui plaisait énormément. Le brun lui avait donc demandé à sa façon d'avoir accès à la fréquence de la police. Après une série de grognements qui disaient à peu près qu'on était pas dans les Indestructibles** il avait finit par accepter, contraint et forcé. Lorsqu'il arrivait à se libérer un peu de temps Ace s'était donc mis à courir au devant des forces de l'ordre qui, il faut l'avouer, n'avaient pas toujours les moyens nécessaires. Il aurait pu beaucoup s'ennuyer, à n'entendre parler que de cambriolages de quartier mais l'été s'était montré assez chargé en délits en tous genre malgré son calme relatif. Il avait eu, à la pelle, deux ou trois braquages légers d'épiceries de quartier, un nombre important de voisins beaucoup trop violents et au passage quand il n'avait rien à faire, quelques remises en place de harceleurs de rue. C'était peut être ce qui lui avait fait éprouver la plus grande satisfaction. Cependant il se sentait frustré. Ses allures le faisaient plus passer pour un petit malfrat qu'un sauveur et il était globalement peu remercié et reconnu. Il avait un goût de malaise dans la bouche, se sentant encore trop mauvais pour mériter une quelconque reconnaissance. Il avait hésité sur le bien fondé de sa démarche. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que d'une manière ou d'une autre on entendait parler de lui et de façon exaspérante quand c'était le cas Marco venait lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec de petits soupirs et Newgate rigolait en cape. Il aurait aimé faire quelque chose de vraiment bien mais il semblait que les incendies et autres incidents étranges s'étaient un peu calmés. Quand il y pensait il s'en voulait de désirer pareils événements. Shakky avait du engager d'importants travaux de rénovation et logeait pour l'instant on ne savait où.

Ace regarda Sabo et son sourire étrangement joyeux qui lui semblait aussi inconnu que familier. Il ne savait pas trop quelle était leur relation. Comme s'ils se rapprochaient et s'éloignaient par vagues successives. Il râla deux-trois mots incompréhensibles, ce n'était pas à lui de se poser ce genre de questions. Et ce n'était pas à lui de faire ce genre d'efforts, pas à lui de chercher le rapprochement. Il eu envie d'insulter ces yeux gris si innocents et de leur rappeler leur rôle. Des enfants crièrent en courant sur l'herbe jaunie et dans un mouvement brusque le brun attrapa le bras de son interlocuteur.

-Viens on va chez moi.

* * *

-Bon ...c'est pas super bien rangé hein …, prévins Ace tandis qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

-T'es vexant comme mec toi.

Le sourire de Sabo ressemblait étrangement à un début de rire. Le jeune brun batailla quelques temps avec ses clefs.

-Il faut tourner à l'envers pour la serrure …

-C'est philosophique que ta porte …

-Je ne veux même pas savoir Sab', le coupa-t-il.

-Oh ..c'est méchant.

Ace lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Ta gueule, sourit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte sur une espèce de minuscule entrée qui donnait presque directement sur une cuisine décorée d'affiches aux styles vintage de jolies femmes pin-up et d'une variété presque inquiétante de plantes aux allures étranges. Derrière la fenêtre un chat miaulait en continue comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'il était en train de le faire.

-Fais pas gaffe il est à une vieille voisine mais il adore squatter, quand on ouvre les fenêtres il vient dormir dans mon lit.

Il l'entraîna dans le petit salon dans lequel trônait une table, un vieux canapé aux coussins bariolés sans logique esthétique apparente, une télé et une bibliothèque dont les livres s'étaient échappés et débordaient dans toute la pièce. Assis en tailleur sur le canapé et plongé dans un nombre de feuilles incalculable, Marco releva son visage nonchalant en les entendant et son œil pétilla en voyant Sabo.

-Sab', je te présente Marco, mon coloc' ...et meilleur ami, ajouta-il après une hésitation.

Il se redressa avec un sourire léger sur les lèvres et vint serrer la main du jeune homme.

-Enchanté Docteur, fit ce dernier.

-Appelle moi Marco, c'est à peine si l'on s'est croisés à l'hôpital. Et les amis de Ace sont mes amis …

-Putain le cliché …

-Ace ! S'exclama mollement son colocataire comme par lassitude.

-Pas de gros mots ! Renchérit Sabo.

-Je vais vous laisser entre vous bande de coincés du cul à moins que Monsieur je suis poli veuille bien me suivre dans mon humble piaule ?

-Je suis ravi de vous ...de te rencontrer, sourit le jeune blond au plus âgé avant de suivre Ace.

Ni grande ni petite, sa chambre regorgeait de vieux posters. Ils auraient pu donner un air misérable à l'ensemble mais leur profusion créait une harmonie inattendue, chaleureuse et très personnelle. Le brun regarda son invité promener ses yeux sur le décor, sur le bureau encombré de vêtements pas rangés, de courrier pas ouvert et de bandes dessinés, sur les chaussures qui traînaient. Il avait un air incroyablement innocent pour une situation si banale, contrastant avec la joie contagieuse qu'il affichait quelques minutes auparavant. Il finit par sourire à nouveau en décrochant d'un coin d'armoire le chapeau de cow-boy orange vif que l'occupant de la pièce avait customisé à sa manière.

-Une amorce de style personnel ? Voilà qui me ravit.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Il est génial ce chapeau.

-Bien sûr qu'il l'est, je suis sérieux. Le orange est ta couleur … ?

-Faut croire.

Le jeune blond lui colla le chapeau sur la tête sans sommation.

-Pas mal, ça donne un style. Tu le met jamais ?

-Plus trop maintenant …c'est pas hyper pratique pour bosser sous une bagnole.

Il fit glisser le chapeau dans son dos, retenu par la lanière de son cou tandis que son ami le regardait avec un étonnement amusé.

-Pourquoi les smileys ?

-Sabo c'est une réflexion philosophique sur l'importance de concilier plusieurs aspect métaphysiques dans nos comportements et dans nos vie …

Le blond eu un rire incrédule et marmonna quelque chose comme « je t'adore toi ... » qui plongea Ace dans un savant mélange de malaise et de tendresse.

-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici en fait ? demanda le jeune homme à la cicatrice après un moment de tranquille silence.

-J'aime bien ne rien faire avec toi en fait …

-Ah d'accord. C'est ce qu'on faisait aussi quand on était gosses ?

Le brun s'assit par terre contre son lit et renversa sa tête pour regarder le plafond, ses cheveux sombres s'emmêlant sur la couette, tandis qu'il riait doucement.

-Absolument pas. On était des terreurs. Les adultes nous détestaient.

Sabo se posa à ses côtés, en tailleur.

-Mh ...raconte moi une de nos bêtises.

-Autre que partir sans payer d'un resto ?

-Autre que partir sans payer d'un restaurant.

-Nous enfuir de chez nous pour habiter dans une cabane qu'on avait nous même construit ça compte ?

-On a fait ça ?!

-On a fait ça.

Le jeune homme rit un peu et vint poser sa tête près de celle d'Ace.

-Dis …, demanda-t-il après un nouveau silence, pourquoi c'était moi ton meilleur ami … ?

Le mécanicien se redressa en écarquillant les yeux.

-T'en as de ces questions …

-Bah je sais pas t'as l'air sociable et apprécié donc je me demande …

-Vils flatteries ! Non en vrai ...tu étais le seul à me supporter ...je crois.

-Ah oui ? Alors c'était un choix par défaut ?

-Tu crois quoi ! J'aime pas les blonds !

Le concerné haussa un sourcil et se fit ébouriffer les cheveux par Ace.

-Parce que tu étais Sabo.

-...wouah. Je ne te savais pas aussi guimauve.

-Qui est guimauve ici ? A poser des questions de merde.

-Héé ça va ! J'essaie de comprendre.

-Comment un mec resplendissant comme moi a pu devenir ami avec un petit blond de la haute édenté ?

-Ou l'inverse ...comment ça édenté ?

Pour le faire taire le brun tenta d'étouffer le jeune homme avec un coussin mais Marco choisit ce moment pour s'adosser à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je vois que vous vous entendez bien yoy, fit-il amusé.

-Je suis en train d'essayer de le tuer, fit remarquer Ace sur un ton informatif.

-Mais on s'apprécie très cordialement, précisa Sabo.

-Je vois ...vous vous êtes beaucoup vu cet été non … ?

Ils le regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Bah non, justement. Sab' était en vacances. Enfin loin quoi. Je t'ai montré sa carte postale !

-Oh tu l'as reçu ?

-C'est vrai …, fit le plus âgé d'un air tranquille, c'est juste qu'Ace avait paru très occupé, alors j'ai cru que c'était à cause de toi Sabo.

-Je n'ai pas cet honneur …tu t'es marié Ace ?

-N'importe quoi, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

* * *

-Regarde je l'ai mis ici …

Le ciel devenait salement gris et électrique au dehors et la lumière était basse et triste mais Ace n'avait pas envie d'allumer une quelconque lueur électrique. Les yeux de Sabo glissèrent sur le frigo et il sourit à la vision de la carte.

-J'avais écrit n'importe quoi tu sais.

-Je sais.

-Mais il y avait un train donc …

-Je sais. Moi aussi j'aime bien les trains hein.

-Je sais Ace, je sais.

* * *

La rue était bondée, comme toujours, toutes les populations s'y pressaient. Les plus aisées y faisaient leur shopping, les autres venaient coller leurs yeux aux vitrines, s'indignant avec délice d'un luxe qu'ils méprisaient avec envie. Les deux garçons sentaient bien qu'ils étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement cet endroit mais entre les boutiques dorées d'opulence s'élevait, comme un champignon dont on ne savait quelle logique écosystémique l'avait fait venir là, la meilleure boutique de mangas*** de la ville et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Une fois adaptés au mouvement de la foule ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin en étant obligés de s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour laisser passer un groupe de collégiens, quelques grand-mères avec leurs chiens et tout une population bigarrée. Le centre-ville était toujours monstrueusement vivant et les corps qui se pressaient sans vouloir se toucher diffusaient une atmosphère anxiogène. Au bout d'un moment, dans un soupir exaspéré, Ace attrapa le bras de son ami et le traîna dans la rue en bousculant un peu quelques personnes au passage. La plupart avaient l'habitude mais un jeune homme qui devait avoir entre seize et dix-neuf ans se retourna outré.

-Faites attention bon sang ! Comment osez-vous vous comportez ainsi ?!

Au ton agressif le brun se sentit obligé de le regarder.

-C'est bon on …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, haussant les épaules. Le jeune homme en face de lui était vraiment laid, le genre de laideur qui n'est pas tellement causée par des traits disgracieux mais par une impression d'ensemble méprisante et désagréable. Après tout il y a toujours de la beauté là où il y a de la chaleur. Mais le regard de son interlocuteur s'était décalé à sa droite et détaillait Sabo avec une expression qui se transformait peu à peu en amusement cruel. Intrigué, Ace regarda son ami qui avait pâlit et qui tentait d'étouffer une forme de colère sous un visage neutre. Force était de constater qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

-Je ne savais pas que tu traînais avec ce genre ...d'individu Sabo…, dit le passant.

Du haut de son jean blanc et de son polo il regardait avec désapprobation la chemise à manches courtes du brun aux tâches délavées. Mais ce dernier demanda seulement au blond :

-Tu le connais … ?

-C'est Stelly …, murmura seulement celui-ci avec l'envie manifeste de partir au plus vite.

-Grand frère je croyais que Père t'avais interdit de …

Mais Ace reçu comme un électrochoc. Après coup il se dit qu'il avait sûrement été ridicule.

-De quel droit tu l'appelles ton frère ?! s'exclama-t-il brutalement.

Le jeune homme eut une expression choquée. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça.

-Mais parce qu'il l'est. Je ne dis pas que ça me réjouit mais enfin …

-N'importe quoi ! le coupa Ace subitement profondément énervé, c'est MOI son frère ! Moi et Luffy !

Le noble à la figure disgracieuse eut l'air de penser qu'il était fou mais il ne le regardait déjà plus. Il s'était brusquement calmé, réalisant, et darrait ses yeux sur Sabo qui avait les siens écarquillés, se demandant visiblement s'il devait rire ou remettre en question certaines convictions.

-Comment ça « frère » ? Tu te prends pour un gangsta rap Ace … ? Et qui est ...Luffy ?

Il passa lentement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Non ...je veux dire vraiment, frères.

Le ciel annonçait sûrement de l'orage et les yeux étonnés de Sabo n'avaient jamais été aussi gris.

* * *

 _*parce que Sabo ne mange que des ramens et des trucs mignons c'est évident._

 _**vivement le 2 ...vivement !_

 _***je me demande quels sont leur mangas préférés. Comme je suis l'auteur j'instaure que Sabo est fan inconditionnel de FMA. Parce que je le suis moi même. Et ça lui va bien. Pour Ace je sais pas honnêtement. Même si je pense que comme mon frère et moi il regardait Dragon Ball quand il était gosse et qu'il n'a jamais dévoué ça._

* * *

 _ **Mettez moi des reviews ! Plus j'en ai plus j'écris vite hein #chantage.**  
 **Si vous mettez une review vous aurez ...une photo de Luffy ;) Je vous aime**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les précédents. J'ai énormément galéré à l'écrire et c'est un peu un OVNI chelou mais je suis contente d'avoir trouvé une solution pour le faire. N'hésitez pas à être prolixes en conseils dans vos reviews._**

 ** _Merci à Griseldis, Mel72000, Airi-chan787 et Aurore Heart pour leurs reviews ! Chose promis, chose due, une photo de Luffy._**

* * *

 _"I'm no longer taking lessons from those who broke before_  
 _Now that I am done confessing the words that left me sore_  
 _When you feel the restless pain_  
 _As it crawls out of your heart And the thoughts of yesterday_  
 _bring you the way you are_  
 _All these voices, the ones controlling, can't contain me"_

"Boys will be boys" Benny

* * *

Avec le bruit du jeu en fond Ace tapotait sa manette frénétiquement sous les regards insistants de Satch et Marco qu'il essayait d'oublier. Le soir était déjà si bien tombé qu'ils en étaient à cette heure sombre bleu où on a pas encore allumé les lumières mais où l'on sait qu'il serait bien de le faire. Ils étaient censé jouer à il ne savait plus quel jeu mais il était seulement concentré sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis ouvrent la bouche. Il les sentait du coin de l'œil et il tendit d'avantage ses épaules, cherchant un plan de fuite.

-Ace …, tenta son colocataire.

-Quoi ?! Répondit-il un peu trop agressivement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Enchaina son ami sans se démonter.

Le brun balança sa manette par terre, attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas. Sentant la frustration et la colère monter à nouveau il finit par lâcher à la vitesse d'une mitrailleuse :

-Il s'en fout.

-Il s'en fout … ?

-Il s'en fout !

Il se leva d'un bon et un des coussins pris feu. Avec une dextérité notifiant une certaine habitude Satch l'éteint et alla le jeter.

-Il s'en bat les couilles mais d'une force !

-Assied toi Ace.

-IL S'EN FOUT !

-Ace ...assied toi, répéta calmement le blond.

Il le regarda un moment pour s'exécuta. En face de lui les yeux compréhensifs de son aîné le brulaient comme s'ils avaient été remplis de haine.

-Vous avez parlé …

-On a parlé ...et j'ai vraiment essayé de lui expliquer pour nous ...Lui, Luffy et moi quoi.

-Ce qui n'est pas un concept évident à expliquer.

-Et il a juste dit … « ah d'accord ».

-« Ah d'accord » ?

-« Ah d'accord, c'est marrant ».

Cette fois c'est lui qui chercha le regard en face de lui et ce qu'il y vit ne lui plu pas.

-Non … !

-Ace …

-Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses !

Marco posa une main sur son épaule.

-Il ne se souvient pas. C'est comme s'il ne l'avait pas vécu ... Pour lui c'est comme si tu lui disais que vous avez fait un pacte de sang à la con il y a plus de dix ans tu sais.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit ! C'est ce qu'il m'a dit ce …

-Ace il ne se souvient pas !

-C'EST BIEN LE PROBLÈME !

A son tour il agrippa les épaules de son ami.

-Il m'a oublié ce connard ! Il m'a oublié ! Il nous a oublié moi et Luffy ! On est censé être la partie la plus importante de sa vie ! Il nous regardait comme la seule chose qu'il avait …et il était celui qui arrangeait tout. C'est pas à moi de lui expliquer ! C'est pas à moi de dire ce que je pense, c'est pas à moi d'être le type gentil et adorable, c'est pas à moi de construire une relation ou je ne sais quelle merde. C'est pas à moi d'éviter les engueulades. J'ai pas à lui expliquer ce qu'il ressent pour Luffy, pour ...c'est pas à moi. Il a oublié ce sale con. Très bien. C'est facile. Il a oublié. Il se souvient du théorème de Thalès et pas de ma gueule.

-Qui te dit qu'il a apprit le théorème de Thalès à cette époque ?

-La ferme Satch ! Je le hais ok. Je le hais !

Il vit Marco sourire et il lui lança ce qu'il trouva.

-Je suis sérieux !

-Je sais. Tu le déteste.

-Marco je le ...

-Tu le hais. Oui. C'est normal mais assez révélateur non ?

Il soupira exaspéré.

-Révélateur de quoi ? J'en ai marre que tous mes potes se prennent pour mon psy.

-On a pas cette prétention petit con, rétorqua Satch, tes problèmes psychiques sont bien trop chiants à gérer. Mais ce que cette tête d'ananas veut dire c'est que si tu tiens si fort à ce type que je veux ABSOLUMENT rencontrer, au point de lui en vouloir à mort juste parce qu'il débarque de la planète des gens à l'ouest, c'est que t'as retrouvé ton frère. Et ça, c'est cool. Donc tu bouges ton cul, tu fais marcher cette relation pour deux et tu arrêtes pleurer.

* * *

Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire ou qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire face à ses _sentiments_ comme le prétendait Satch mais il avait vraiment besoin de s'aérer. Et puis il avait cette phrase entêtante dans la tête que Sabo lui avait sortit alors qu'il s'en allait en essayant de contenir sa colère. « Il a du être beaucoup aimé ». Connard.

Il avait trop chaud. Enfin non c'était une impression. Il ne ressentait plus la température de toute façon. Mais avec son sweat et cette foutue cagoule ...Il était vraiment sortit sur un coup de tête et il arpentait les rues sans réelle idée, saluant de vagues passants qui étaient tour à tour excités ou réticents. Il haïssait alors le goudron jaunâtre éclairé de la nuit, si vide. Il traina des pieds dans une nouvelle rue, rasant le mur, écoutant distraitement une jeune femme chantonner gaiement en passant :

- _Je suis cool mais pas in, lis pas les magazines, je ne suis pas à la mode, je déteste les codes…*_

-Hé madmoizelle tu veux pas venir chanter pour nous ? L'apostropha un jeune homme avec un groupe d'amis qui ricanèrent un peu.

Elle haussa un sourcil puis continua son chemin et sa chanson.

-Hé ! On te parle !

Elle accéléra le pas et il la suivirent. Le brun fit un pas en avant mais elle s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers eux, les bras croisés avec une adorable mine malgré son air grave.

-Sérieusement ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que d'embêter les jeunes filles dans la rue ?

D'abord légèrement surpris ils se mirent à rire puis l'un d'eux lui prit le bras.

-Allez viens avec nous ma belle …

-Non, répondit-elle fermement, et ne me touchez pas.

-Allez, on est sympas jurés !

-J'ai dit non. Je ne le redirais pas une troisième fois.

-Hinhin. Sinon quoi ?

Cette fois-ci Ace s'engagea vraiment dans la rue, prêt à intervenir. Mais à ce moment là elle dégagea sèchement la main de l'homme, le front plissé et ses grands yeux colériques. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança menaçant.

-Tu crois quoi salope ? On a été gentil, courtois, tu vas faire pareil, on veut juste discuter ok ?!

Elle soupira et avant que quiconque ne réalise ce qu'elle était en train de faire elle plia l'avant bras et porta un coup à la mâchoire de l'homme qui accusa violemment et s'effondra avec autant de surprise que de douleur. Elle attrapa la veste de celui à ses côtés et il dû sentir son estomac se retourner au coup de genou qu'elle lui mit avant qu'il ne rejoigne son collègue. Le troisième finit la tête à moitié incrustée dans un mur et le quatrième faillit presque demander pardon avant qu'un coup de poing ne l'envoie voler. Le jeune héros était resté stupéfait, sans bouger.

-Croyez moi j'en mate des pires chaque jour que Dieu fait, fit-elle avec sa voix d'ange.

Puis elle darra son regard sur l'homme à la cagoule.

-Toi aussi ?

-Hé je ne suis pas avec eux ! J'étais venu pour aider.

-Merci mais je m'en sors bien toute seule, pas la peine d'avoir le complexe du chevalier qui va sauver les dames en détresse.

-Je n'ai pas …

Il secoua la tête. Quelque chose dans la façon dont l'action s'était déroulée le perturbait. Hormis le fait que ça avait extrêmement rapide.

-Ou as-tu appris ça … ? Ta façon de combattre je ne l'ai vu que chez …

-Chut Super-héros. Bon c'est un plaisir mais je dois y aller.

-Attends !

-Non, j'y vais.

Il accéléra le pas pour la suivre.

-Dis moi où tu as appris ça !

-Hé le cagoulé en me suivant ainsi tu fais la même chose que ces hommes. Tu n'écoutes pas mon avis alors que je t'ai dit non.

Cela le cloua sur place et elle lui sourit d'un air mutin.

-Nous nous reverrons peut être. Va sauver des gens et pense à te trouver un nom !

Elle repartit gaiement en se remettant à chantonner et il se sentit très bête. Tellement bête qu'il décida de rentrer. Avec un peu de chance Satch était partit.

* * *

-Tu penses que ça ira comme ça ?

Marco posa son verre sur un meuble et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Ace sur le canapé qui n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever son vieux sweat gris et qui réfléchissait depuis un quart d'heure, en tailleur. Il prit le portable qu'il lui tendait puis sourit doucement avec approbation.

-Très bien. Ça ira très bien.

 **Salut Sab'. Je sais que tu comprends pas pourquoi tout ça est si important pour moi. Mais tu sais quoi c'est pas grave. T'es mon frère et je te laisserai pas tomber, que tu t'en souviennes ou pas. Je t'envoie une photo de Luffy et moi. T'as intérêt à la garder**

Il n'avait pas eu à chercher longtemps. Des photos récentes d'eux deux il en avait peu. Celle là datait d'il y a un peu plus de trois ans et Luffy était encore bien jeune mais enfin il était resté fidèle à lui même et le brun savait que si d'aventure ses deux frère venaient à se croiser ils se reconnaîtraient sûrement, si Sabo y mettait du sien. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, tandis que les deux garçons attendaient pareillement, dans la même position :

 _ **On peut pas. Toutes mes relations finissent incroyablement mal.**_

-Ça n'est pas le message que j'attendais mais ça commence à devenir une habitude, commenta le jeune homme.

Ça eut le mérite de faire sourire Marco.

 **Va te faire foutre. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 _ **C'est tout c'est comme ça. Je suis pas sain pour les gens qui m'entourent.**_

 **Je m'en fous Sab', t'es mon frère tu le restes**

 _ **Ace je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout ce monde, cet univers entier, n'est qu'une farce. Que ma conscience a tout inventé, les rues, les gens, toi. Que je suis seul.**_

Le destinataire du message eu un soupire exaspéré, ne le prenant pas vraiment au sérieux.

 **Tu débloques grave. Je suis là. Enfin pas là là mais tu vois et c'est quoi ce changement de sujet ?**

 _ **Tu n'as aucun moyen de le prouver.**_

 **Je pourrais te mettre mon poing dans ta face !**

 _ **Ça aussi je pourrais l'avoir imaginé.**_

 **Je ne te lâcherai pas. Habitue toi. Et ça implique des trucs chiants genre honnêteté et tout**

 _ **J'imagine que c'est un truc de frangins ?**_

 **T'es sur la bonne voie.**

 _ **D'accord, mais il va falloir définir qui est le grand frère de nous deux.**_

Alors seulement, Ace s'autorisa un sourire.

-Tu as un sérieux rival à la dépression emo, commenta son colocataire qui lisait par dessus son épaule.

-Hé je suis pas comme ça moi !

Il parcourut les images de son portable. Il y a quelques temps, Makino avait décidé de scanner toutes ses vieilles photos et en avait profité pour les lui envoyer. Il ne les avait pas toute regardé. Il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le temps mais il devait bien s'avouer que jusqu'ici ça lui faisait un peu mal. Il y en avait un certain nombre, certaines de dos, certaines un peu floues, toutes un peu trop irréelles. Finalement il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

-Et ça je lui envoie ? Demanda-t-il sans même prendre la peine de tendre le portable.

-Très mignon.

Alors il lui envoya une de ces rares et vieille photo où trois enfants posaient bras dessus bras dessous, l'un à la mine renfrognée, un autre ravi et faisant son spectacle et le troisième au sourire solaire.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, des heures après au petit matin, que le portable d'Ace vibra à nouveau.

 _ **Édenté alors.**_

* * *

 _*Ouais j'adore Shy'm. Et ce personnage aussi. J'ai fait des fiches persos avec les musiques qu'ils aiment, leur plat préféré, etc Ridicule non haha ?_

* * *

 _ **Bon voilà en y relisant c'est VRAIMENT court mais je crois que je ferai pas mieux. Si vous me mettez une review la prochaine fois vous aurez ...un journal gratuit. Si si. Oui les prix commencent à paraitre nuls haha.**_


End file.
